The Wiggles Movie/Gallery
Gallery Prologue (VHS) File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue.png|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue2.png|Greg introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue3.png|Murray introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue4.png|Jeff introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue5.png|Anthony introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue6.png|''"We're about to watch The Wiggles Movie."'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue7.png|Greg talking about Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue8.png|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue9.png|Greg and Murray waking Jeff up File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue10.png|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue11.png|Greg talking about Murray File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue12.png|Murray playing air Guitar File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue13.png|Greg talking about Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue14.png|Anthony eating grapes File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue15.png|''"You might also see our friends"'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue16.jpg|''"Dorothy the Dinosaur,"'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue17.jpg|''"Wags the Dog,"'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue18.jpg|''"Henry the Octopus,"'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue19.jpg|''"and Captain Feathersword, the Friendly pirate."'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue20.png|Murray talking about Wally the Great File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue21.png|Jeff talking about the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue22.jpg|Greg and Murray air driving the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue23.png|''"So why don't we all go off to the movies!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue24.png|Jeff holding slate File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue25.jpg|Jeff clicking slate File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue26.jpg|Anthony hurting his hand from Jeff's slate File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue27.jpg|''"OW!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie-Prologue28.png|Jeff feeling embarrassed File:20thCenturyFox.png|20th Century Fox File:TheWigglesMovieCGIOpeningScene1.jpg|Yellow hill File:TheWigglesMovieCGIOpeningScene2.png|Train chugging on yellow hill File:TheWigglesMovieCGIOpeningScene3.jpg|Alphabet letters jumping TheWigglesMovieLogo.png|CGI Title card File:TheWigglesMovieTransition1.png|Camera closing transition Movie Prologue File:TheWigglesMovieTransition2.png|Camera opening transition File:TheWigglesMovie1.png|A portrait of Waldo the Magnificent File:TheWigglesMovie2.png|Hankies File:TheWigglesMovie3.png|Cecil feeling hankies on his head File:TheWigglesMovie4.png|Scene 1: Start File:TheWigglesMovie5.png|Wally File:TheWigglesMovie6.png|''"Look, Give me a chance. I can prove myself."'' File:TheWigglesMovie7.png|Wally doing a three-ring act File:TheWigglesMovie8.png|''"Ta-da!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie9.png|Cecil File:TheWigglesMovie10.png|''"I can do this."'' File:TheWigglesMovie11.png|''"I can do it!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie12.png|''"I CAN DO IT!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie13.png|Wally hitting the bookshelf File:TheWigglesMovie14.png|Wally falling down while bookshelf collapses File:TheWigglesMovie15.jpg|''"Wally, you're still having trouble with your magic."'' File:TheWigglesMovie16.png|Wally crawling up to Cecil's desk File:TheWigglesMovie17.png|Wally and Cecil File:TheWigglesMovie18.png|''"I just need that wand."'' File:TheWigglesMovie19.png|Waldo's Wand File:TheWigglesMovie20.png|Cecil explaining to Wally about the wand File:TheWigglesMovie21.png|Cecil talking about the Magic Competition tonight File:TheWigglesMovie22.png|''"TONIGHT?!? THE-THE COMPETITION'S TONIGHT?!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie23.png|Jimbo juggling posters File:TheWigglesMovie24.png|Jimbo the Juggler File:TheWigglesMovie25.png|Jimbo giving Cecil the posters File:TheWigglesMovie26.png|''"Thank you, Jimbo."'' File:TheWigglesMovie27.png|Jimbo leaving File:TheWigglesMovie28.png|Wally and Jimbo File:TheWigglesMovie29.png|Cecil explaining to Wally more about the wand File:TheWigglesMovie30.png|Cecil unrolling the poster File:TheWigglesMovie31.png|Cecil holding a "Magic Club Competition" poster File:TheWigglesMovie32.jpg|''"Registration closes at 6 PM?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie33.png|''"That wand could be MINE!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie34.jpg|''"Ow."'' File:TheWigglesMovie35.png|''"We'll see. Thank you, Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie36.png|Roland arrives. File:TheWigglesMovie37.png|Roland the Remarkable File:TheWigglesMovie38.png|Roland and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie39.png|''"After all, I am Roland the Remarkable"'' File:TheWigglesMovie40.png|''"and you are...well...you."'' File:TheWigglesMovie41.png|Roland swooshing his cape File:TheWigglesMovie42.png|Wally watching Roland File:TheWigglesMovie43.jpg|Wally waving File:TheWigglesMovie44.png|Wally leaving the office File:TheWigglesMovie45.jpg|The sky File:TheWigglesMovie46.png|"Hey There Wally" TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits.png|Opening Credits TheWigglestitlecard.png|Title Card File:Murray'sTitle.png|Murray's title File:TheWigglesMovie47.png|Wally's tricycle File:Jeff27sTitle.png|Jeff's title File:Greg27sTitle.png|Greg's title File:TheWigglesMovie48.jpg|Wally in Australia File:TheWigglesMovie49.png|Greg singing File:Anthony27sTitle.png|Anthony's title File:TheWigglesMovie50.png|Wally riding his tricycle File:WallyinTheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits.png|Wally in opening Credits File:TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits2.jpg|Production Design: Andrew Horne File:TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits3.jpg|Production Design: Deborah Szapiro File:TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits4.jpg|Choreographer: Leanne Halloran File:TheWigglesMovie51.jpg|Wally singing TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits5.jpg|Editor: Mark Van Buuren File:TheWigglesMovie52.png|The sun TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits6.jpg|Director of Photography: Scott Preston File:TheWigglesMovie53.png|Wally riding his tricycle TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits7.jpg|Line Producer: Ann Folland TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits8.jpg|Writer: Greg Truman File:TheWigglesMovie54.png|Wally riding his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie55.png TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits9.jpg|Producer: Hilton Fatt TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits10.jpg|Director: Dean Covell File:TheWigglesMovie56.jpg|The road Concert File:TheWigglesMovie57.png|Mrs. Bingle knocking on the door File:TheWigglesMovie58.png|Murray greeting Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie59.png|''"Good morning, Mrs. Bingle."'' File:TheWigglesMovie60.png|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie61.jpg|Dorothy greeting Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie62.png|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie63.png|Jeff and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie64.png|''"Mrs. Bingle, don't blow that whistle!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie65.png|Mrs. Bingle blowing the whistle File:TheWigglesMovie66.png|Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie67.png|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie68.png|Surprised Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie69.png|Surprised Jeff watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie70.png|Anthony playing guitars File:TheWigglesMovie71.png|Anthony takes a Bow File:TheWigglesMovie72.png|Anthony ironing shirts File:TheWigglesMovie73.png|Anthony as a rabbit File:TheWigglesMovie74.png|Murray and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie75.png|Greg File:TheWigglesMovie76.png|Anthony with Murray's guitar collection File:TheWigglesMovie77.png|Anthony as a plane File:TheWigglesMovie78.png|Mrs. Bingle, Murray and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie79.png|Anthony as a ballerina File:TheWigglesMovie80.png|Murray and Anthony's legs File:TheWigglesMovie81.png|Anthony and the fruit bowl File:TheWigglesMovie82.png|Anthony holding the fruit in his face File:TheWigglesMovie83.png|Anthony making fruity face File:TheWigglesMovie84.png|Anthony making a banana face File:TheWigglesMovie85.png|The Other Wiggles and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie86.png|Anthony making another fruity face File:TheWigglesMovie87.png|Anthony putting the fruit back in the bowl File:TheWigglesMovie88.png|Fruit Bowl File:TheWigglesMovie89.png|Anthony eating Apple File:TheWigglesMovie90.png|''"The sound of a whistle makes Anthony do some very silly things."'' File:TheWigglesMovie91.jpg|Murray, Mrs. Bingle and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie92.png|Mrs. Bingle pointing to her watch File:TheWigglesMovie93.jpg|Murray, Mrs. Bingle and Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie94.png|Murray and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie95.jpg|Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie96.png|Greg in the mirror File:TheWigglesMovie97.png|The Other Wiggles pointing to Greg in the mirror File:TheWigglesMovie98.png|The Wiggles looking in the mirror File:TheWigglesMovie99.png|''"OK, that's it, it's showtime!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie100.jpg|''"Get ready to wiggle!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie101.png|''"OK, let's go!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie102.png|''"Beauty mate!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie103.png|The Wiggles leaving the classroom File:TheWigglesMovie104.png|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie105.png|Mrs. Bingle leaving the classroom File:TheWigglesMovie106.png|Balloons File:TheWigglesMovie107.jpg|Mrs. Bingles' school File:TheWigglesMovie108.png|Scene 2: Concert File:TheWigglesMovie109.png|The Wiggles arriving on stage File:TheWigglesMovie110.png|Murray and Greg arriving on stage File:TheWigglesMovie111.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie112.png|The Wiggles on stage File:TheWigglesMovie113.png|Murray and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie114.png|Greg introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie115.png|Murray introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie116.jpg|Jeff introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie117.png|Anthony introducing himself File:TheWigglesMovie118.png|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie119.png|The girls File:TheWigglesMovie120.png|Mrs. Bingle walking to her chair File:TheWigglesMovie121.jpg|Madeleine File:TheWigglesMovie122.png|''"It's wiggle time!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie123.png|The kids cheering File:TheWigglesMovie124.jpg|Anthony asking Dorothy to do a dance File:TheWigglesMovie125.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie126.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie127.png|''"Guys, would you like to have a.."'' File:TheWigglesMovie128.jpg|Clare and Cassie File:TheWigglesMovie129.png|''"Would you like to have a dance with Dorothy?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie130.png|Anthony S. and Emma R. cheering File:TheWigglesMovie131.png|''"Let's all dance with Dorothy!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie132.png|Dorothy clapping File:TheWigglesMovie133.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar File:TheWigglesMovie134.png|''"Come on, everybody, let's dance."'' File:TheWigglesMovie135.png|Everybody standing up File:TheWigglesMovie136.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" File:TheWigglesMovie137.png|Emma and Bradley File:TheWigglesMovie138.png|Anthony Silvestrini File:TheWigglesMovie139.jpg|Amy File:TheWigglesMovie140.jpg|Clare and Cassie dancing File:TheWigglesMovie141.jpg|Cassie File:TheWigglesMovie142.png|Murray playing Red Starry guitar and Greg and Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglesMovie143.jpg|Dorothy and Greg dancing File:TheWigglesMovie144.png|Greg dancing File:TheWigglesMovie145.png|Greg and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie146.png|Jeff, Anthony and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie147.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglesMovie148.png|Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie149.png|Clare and Cassie putting their hands on their hips File:TheWigglesMovie150.png|Greg putting his hands on his hips File:TheWigglesMovie151.png|Everybody putting their hands on their hips File:TheWigglesMovie152.png|Everybody dancing File:TheWigglesMovie153.png|''"This is fun!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie154.png|''"Dorothy, Dorothy"'' File:TheWigglesMovie155.png|''"Would you like to dance with me?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie156.png|The girls dancing File:TheWigglesMovie157.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:TheWigglesMovie158.png|Anthony and Dorothy turning their heads File:TheWigglesMovie159.png|Greg turning his head File:TheWigglesMovie160.png|''"Everybody's dancing."'' File:TheWigglesMovie161.png|Dorothy shaking her hands File:TheWigglesMovie162.png|Everybody shaking their hands File:TheWigglesMovie163.png|Jeff, Dorothy and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie164.png|Jeff and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie165.png|Anthony and Emma File:TheWigglesMovie166.jpg|Emma File:TheWigglesMovie167.jpg|Bradley and Madeleine File:TheWigglesMovie168.png|Anthony singing falsetto File:TheWigglesMovie169.png|Dorothy, Greg and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie170.png|Anthony singing falsetto File:TheWigglesMovie171.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie172.png|Greg finishes dancing File:TheWigglesMovie173.png|''"How about a big clap for Dorothy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie174.png|''"You know how much Dorothy loves to dance."'' File:TheWigglesMovie175.png|''"Almost as much as she loves eating roses."'' File:TheWigglesMovie176.png|''"Ooh, I love eating roses."'' File:TheWigglesMovie177.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie178.png|The girls giggling File:TheWigglesMovie179.png|''"Jeffrey is always falling asleep."'' File:TheWigglesMovie180.png|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie181.png|Greg suggesting to wake Jeff up File:TheWigglesMovie182.png|''"1, 2, 3."'' File:TheWigglesMovie183.png|''"Wake Up, Jeff!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie184.png|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie185.png|Jeff and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie186.png|Jeff and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie187.png|The kids laughing File:TheWigglesMovie188.png|Jeff flapping like a bird File:TheWigglesMovie189.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie190.png|Jeff and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie191.png|"Thanks for waking Jeff up, everyone." File:TheWigglesMovie192.png|''"Jeff, we need you."'' File:TheWigglesMovie193.jpg|The Wiggles as robots File:TheWigglesMovie194.png|Anthony, Jeff and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie195.png|''"Everybody."'' File:TheWigglesMovie196.png|''"Everyone."'' File:TheWigglesMovie197.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy a twist movement File:TheWigglesMovie198.jpg|Anthony showing Jeff how to point your fingers and do the twist File:TheWigglesMovie199.png|Murray and his Red Starry Guitar File:TheWigglesMovie200.png|Anthony, Emma and Bradley File:TheWigglesMovie201.png|Dorothy and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie202.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:TheWigglesMovie203.png|''"Everybody's twisting, Greg."'' File:TheWigglesMovie204.png|Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie205.jpg|Dorothy doing the twist File:TheWigglesMovie206.jpg|''"Well, we're gonna go up"'' File:TheWigglesMovie207.png|''"Then go down"'' File:TheWigglesMovie208.png|''"Get back up"'' File:TheWigglesMovie209.png|''"And turn around"'' File:TheWigglesMovie210.png|''"Can you point your fingers and do the twist?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie211.png|Wally riding his tricycle on the road File:TheWigglesMovie212.png|Wally stopping his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie213.png|Wally hearing the Wiggles singing File:TheWigglesMovie214.png|Wally taking off his helmet File:TheWigglesMovie215.png|Wally hearing the Wiggles singing after taking off his helmet File:TheWigglesMovie216.jpg|Wally getting off his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie217.png|Wally putting his helmet away File:TheWigglesMovie218.png|Wally taking a walk File:TheWigglesMovie219.png|Wally's cape covering himself File:TheWigglesMovie220.png|''"(groan) Who turned out the lights?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie221.png|Greg standing on one foot File:TheWigglesMovie222.png|Greg shaking his hands File:TheWigglesMovie223.png|Jeff and Greg doing the twist File:TheWigglesMovie224.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie225.png|''"Pointy, pointy, pointy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie226.png|Greg and Murray doing the twist File:TheWigglesMovie227.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie228.png|Anthony and Dorothy doing the twist File:TheWigglesMovie229.png|Anthony's feet File:TheWigglesMovie230.png|The Other Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie231.png|Jeff and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie232.png|Greg and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie233.png|Murray playing his Red Starry Guitar File:TheWigglesMovie234.png|Greg, Dorothy and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie235.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglesMovie236.png|Everybody clapping after doing the twist File:TheWigglesMovie237.png|Anthony and Emma clapping File:TheWigglesMovie238.jpg|Jessica File:TheWigglesMovie239.png|The kids clapping File:TheWigglesMovie240.png|''"That should keep you awake, Jeff."'' File:TheWigglesMovie241.png|Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie242.jpg|Dorothy wiping her face File:TheWigglesMovie243.png|Greg asks Dorothy to take a break and munch on a few roses. File:TheWigglesMovie244.jpg|''"I love eating roses."'' File:TheWigglesMovie245.png|''"Maybe I'll just have a little nibble."'' File:TheWigglesMovie246.png|''"Okay, see you later Dorothy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie247.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie248.png|Dorothy and Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie249.png|Everyone saying goodbye to Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie250.png|Anthony asks everyone to come in closer so they can hear him. File:TheWigglesMovie251.png|Everyone coming in closer File:TheWigglesMovie252.png|''"Can you keep a secret?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie253.png|''"Yes."'' File:TheWigglesMovie254.png|''"Today is Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie255.png|The Wiggles gasping with excitement File:TheWigglesMovie256.jpg|Anthony talking about tonight's surprise party for Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie257.png|Everyone hearing Dorothy coming File:TheWigglesMovie258.png|''"Remember, not a word, everyone."'' File:TheWigglesMovie259.jpg|Anthony zipping his lip File:TheWigglesMovie260.jpg|The children zipping their lips File:TheWigglesMovie261.jpg|The Wiggles zipping their lips File:TheWigglesMovie262.png|Dorothy arrives back with the roses while everyone goes back to their chairs. File:TheWigglesMovie263.jpg|Jeff zipping his lip File:TheWigglesMovie264.jpg|Jeff unzipping his lip File:TheWigglesMovie265.png|''"How was that Dorothy?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie266.jpg|''"Yummy for my tummy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie267.png|Jeff and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie268.png|''"Tuesday?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie269.png|''"Wednesday?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie270.png|''"Christmas Day!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie271.png|''"Chinese New Year!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie272.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie273.png|Jeff and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie274.png|Greg and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie275.png|Murray and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie276.png|''"(sadly) They've forgotten my birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie277.png|''"Phew, that was close!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie278.jpg|''"Poor Dorothy thinks we've forgotten her birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie279.png|The Other Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie280.png|''"Talking about surprises, how about I perform a little magic?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie281.png|Greg performing the Vase of Magic Flowers trick File:TheWigglesMovie282.png|The Vase of Magic Flowers File:TheWigglesMovie283.png|A Cake File:TheWigglesMovie284.png|Dorothy walking sadly to the buffet table File:TheWigglesMovie285.jpg|Dorothy feeling sad about her Birthday. File:TheWigglesMovie286.jpg|Dorothy singing "Dorothy's Birthday Party" File:TheWigglesMovie287.png|Dorothy leaving the buffet table sadly File:TheWigglesMovie288.png|The buffet table Greg's Magic Wand File:TheWigglesMovie289.jpg|A brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie290.png|Wally in front of the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie291.png|''"Oh, the old 'Box of Mystery' routine!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie292.png|Wally taking a look File:TheWigglesMovie293.png|The rear view of the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie294.jpg|Wally staring File:TheWigglesMovie295.png|Greg performing "The Box of Mystery" File:TheWigglesMovie296.png|''"Oh, I can do that!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie297.png|Wally lying down in front of the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie298.png|Greg holding a yellow hankie File:TheWigglesMovie299.png|Greg holding a green hankie File:TheWigglesMovie300.png|Greg holding an orange hankie File:TheWigglesMovie301.png|Greg holding a blue hankie File:TheWigglesMovie302.png|Greg holding a red hankie File:TheWigglesMovie303.png|Wally staring again File:TheWigglesMovie304.png|Greg calling Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie305.png|Wally, Dorothy and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie306.png|Wally watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie307.png|Dorothy leaves with the wand while the children cheer. File:TheWigglesMovie308.png|Wally thinking about the wand File:TheWigglesMovie309.png|Wally feeling excited File:TheWigglesMovie310.png|''"I can see it now."'' File:TheWigglesMovie311.png|Wally imagining File:TheWigglesMovie312.png|Wally and Waldo's Wand File:TheWigglesMovie313.png|"Wally the Great" magazines File:TheWigglesMovie314.png|Wally with a rose in his mouth File:TheWigglesMovie315.png|Wally hits himself on the head after his fantasy. File:TheWigglesMovie316.png|''"Oh boy, I hope my day improves."'' File:TheWigglesMovie317.png|Dorothy hearing Meaghan calling File:TheWigglesMovie318.png|''"Just a minute!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie319.png|Dorothy putting the wand down on the buffet table File:TheWigglesMovie320.png|Greg's magic wand on the buffet table File:TheWigglesMovie321.png|Dorothy greeting Meaghan File:TheWigglesMovie322.png|The buffet table in front of the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie323.png|Wally spotting Greg's magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie324.png|Dorothy's tail File:TheWigglesMovie325.png|The cake File:TheWigglesMovie326.png|The wand File:TheWigglesMovie327.png|Wally taking a look around File:TheWigglesMovie328.png|Wally struggling File:TheWigglesMovie329.png|Wally reaching out for Greg's magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie330.png|Wally's legs, unmatched socks and shoes File:TheWigglesMovie331.png|Wally struggling to reach the wand File:TheWigglesMovie332.png|Wally's hair File:TheWigglesMovie333.png|Wally's legs on the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie334.png|Wally's cape in front of the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie335.png|Wally feeling tired with cake on his face File:TheWigglesMovie336.png|Wally wiping the cake frosting off his eyes File:TheWigglesMovie337.png|Wally feeling cake frosting on his fingers File:TheWigglesMovie338.png|Wally looking at Greg's magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie339.jpg|Wally stealing Greg's magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie340.png|Wally laughing while holding the wand File:TheWigglesMovie341.png|Wally's cape falling off File:TheWigglesMovie342.jpg|Wally running off File:TheWigglesMovie343.png|Dorothy arriving back at the buffet table File:TheWigglesMovie344.png|''"The magic wand! It's gone!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie345.png|''"Hey, stop!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie346.png|Dorothy running to the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie347.png|Dorothy at the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie348.png|''"Bring Greg's magic wand back!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie349.png|Wally running back to his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie350.png|Wally wiping his face off with a towel File:TheWigglesMovie351.png|"I can almost taste the success!." File:TheWigglesMovie352.png|Wally taking his helmet out File:TheWigglesMovie353.png|Wally putting his helmet back on while talking about the magic competition File:TheWigglesMovie354.png|Wally sitting down on his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie355.png|Dorothy on the brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie356.jpg|Dorothy jumping over brick wall File:TheWigglesMovie357.png|Dorothy's tail File:TheWigglesMovie358.jpg|Dorothy's feet File:TheWigglesMovie359.jpg|Dorothy running after the wand stealer File:TheWigglesMovie360.png|Wally trying to move his tricycle while holding the wand File:TheWigglesMovie361.png|Dorothy running to the tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie362.jpg|Dorothy riding on Wally's tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie363.jpg|Greg and the magic hankies File:TheWigglesMovie364.png|Jeff, Anthony and Murray arriving back on stage File:TheWigglesMovie365.png|"Greg, perhaps you'd have a bit more luck with a song." File:TheWigglesMovie366.png|"You might be right, Anthony." File:TheWigglesMovie367.png|Greg throwing the hankies away File:TheWigglesMovie368.png|The Wiggles doing the actions File:TheWigglesMovie369.png|The children doing the actions File:TheWigglesMovie370.jpg|Sian and Emma File:TheWigglesMovie371.jpg|''"Everybody clap"'' File:TheWigglesMovie372.png|Clap 3 times File:TheWigglesMovie373.png|''"Everybody sing"'' File:TheWigglesMovie374.png|"La, la, la, la, la" File:TheWigglesMovie375.png|''"Bow to your partner"'' File:TheWigglesMovie376.png|Everybody bowing File:TheWigglesMovie377.png|''"Then you turn around"'' File:TheWigglesMovie378.png|''"Yippie!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie379.png|''"Hands in the air"'' File:TheWigglesMovie380.png|''"Rock-a-bye your bear"'' File:TheWigglesMovie381.png|''"Bears now asleep"'' File:TheWigglesMovie382.png|Bradley doing a "Shh, shh, shh" action File:TheWigglesMovie383.png|''"Shh, shh, shh"'' File:TheWigglesMovie384.png|Anthony Silvestrini File:TheWigglesMovie385.png|Anthony Silvestrini doing the actions File:TheWigglesMovie386.png|Everybody doing the actions File:TheWigglesMovie387.png|Sophie File:TheWigglesMovie388.jpg|Anthony S. singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:TheWigglesMovie389.png|Anthony S. doing the actions of "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:TheWigglesMovie390.png|Emma doing a sleep motion File:TheWigglesMovie391.png|Bradley doing a "Shh" motion File:TheWigglesMovie392.png|Marie Field and Meaghan Woodhouse File:TheWigglesMovie393.png|Meaghan arriving back while holding Wally's cape File:TheWigglesMovie394.png|Meaghan putting the cape down on her chair File:TheWigglesMovie395.png|Meaghan doing a sleep motion File:TheWigglesMovie396.png|Meaghan doing a "Shh" motion File:TheWigglesMovie397.png|The Wiggles finishing the song File:TheWigglesMovie398.png|''"Shh, shh, shh"'' File:TheWigglesMovie399.png|Emma and Shanna clapping Find Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie400.png|The Wiggles bowing File:TheWigglesMovie401.png|Mrs. Bingle and the children clapping File:TheWigglesMovie402.png|The Wiggles clapping File:TheWigglesMovie403.png|Jeff and Mrs. Bingle handshaking File:TheWigglesMovie404.png|Anthony and Mrs. Bingle handshaking File:TheWigglesMovie405.png|Murray and Mrs. Bingle handshaking File:TheWigglesMovie406.png|Greg and Mrs. Bingle handshaking File:TheWigglesMovie407.png|Marie Field and Pauline Field File:TheWigglesMovie408.png|Mrs. Bingle asks the Wiggles to applaud for Dorothy. File:TheWigglesMovie409.png|''"How about a big clap for Dorothy the Dinosaur?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie410.png|''"She should be here somewhere."'' File:TheWigglesMovie411.png|''"Dorothy?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie412.png|Meaghan explaining to the Wiggles about Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie413.png|The Wiggles and Meaghan File:TheWigglesMovie414.png|Meaghan giving Murray something File:TheWigglesMovie415.png|Wally's cape File:TheWigglesMovie416.png|''"Very interesting."'' File:TheWigglesMovie417.png|''"Let's have a think about it, Wiggles."'' File:TheWigglesMovie418.jpg|The Wiggles thinking File:TheWigglesMovie419.png|Everyone thinking File:TheWigglesMovie420.png|"DING!" File:TheWigglesMovie421.jpg|''"Find Wally (Mm-hmm)"'' File:TheWigglesMovie422.png|''"and you'll find Dorothy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie423.png|Everyone clapping File:TheWigglesMovie424.png|''"I do hope Dorothy will be alright."'' File:TheWigglesMovie425.png|''"Don't worry, Mrs. Bingle."'' File:TheWigglesMovie426.png|Greg holding Wally's cape File:TheWigglesMovie427.png|Jeff explaining about Dorothy and the wand File:TheWigglesMovie428.png|''"Perhaps, Jeff, but the wand doesn't really matter."'' File:TheWigglesMovie429.png|''"I got another 67 of them."'' File:TheWigglesMovie430.png|''"What's most important is Dorothy being safe and sound."'' File:TheWigglesMovie431.png|Mrs. Bingle and the children listening carefully File:TheWigglesMovie432.png|''"And remember it's her birthday and we've got to get her"'' File:TheWigglesMovie433.png|''"to the surprise party at the circus tonight."'' File:TheWigglesMovie434.png|''"Come on, Wiggles, we've got a dinosaur to find!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie435.png|Jeff bumping into Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie436.png|Anthony talking to Mrs. Bingle about the party's preparations File:TheWigglesMovie437.png|''"That would be a pleasure, wouldn't it, children?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie438.png|''"Yes."'' File:TheWigglesMovie439.png|Anthony suggests wrapping presents File:TheWigglesMovie440.png|and making food such as fruit salad, File:TheWigglesMovie441.png|hot potatoes, File:TheWigglesMovie442.png|cold spaghetti, File:TheWigglesMovie443.png|and mashed bananas. File:TheWigglesMovie444.png|''"Oh, food, food, I love food!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie445.png|Meaghan clearing her throat File:TheWigglesMovie446.png|Meaghan File:TheWigglesMovie447.png|The Wiggles calculating with their hands File:TheWigglesMovie448.jpg|''"HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH?!?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie449.png|Jeff explains what Meaghan means. File:TheWigglesMovie450.jpg|''"Precisely."'' File:TheWigglesMovie451.png|''"Come on Wiggles!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie452.png|''"Maybe Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie453.png|''"or Wags the Dog"'' File:TheWigglesMovie454.png|''"or Henry the Octopus has seen Dorothy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie455.png|''"She always visits them on her birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie456.png|Murray says we don't want to spoil her surprise party. File:TheWigglesMovie457.png|''"Come on, Wiggles, it's off to the Big Red Car."'' File:TheWigglesMovie458.jpg|''"Zee ya, Mrs. Bingle."'' File:TheWigglesMovie459.jpg|Meaghan and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie460.jpg|The Big Red Car in its close-up File:TheWigglesMovie461.jpg|Scene 3: Find Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie462.png|The Wiggles and the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie463.png|The Wiggles buckling up their seat-belts File:TheWigglesMovie464.png|Greg starting the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie465.png|The Big Red Car spinning around File:TheWigglesMovie466.png|The Big Red Car leaving Mrs. Bingle's school File:TheWigglesMovie467.png|Wally struggling while riding his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie468.png|Wally and Dorothy on tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie469.png|Wally looking at Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie470.png|Wally screaming File:TheWigglesMovie471.png|Dorothy and Wally running out of control File:TheWigglesMovie472.png|Dorothy and Wally screaming File:TheWigglesMovie473.png|Dorothy and Wally crashing into a haystack. File:TheWigglesMovie474.png|A haystack File:TheWigglesMovie475.png|The road File:TheWigglesMovie476.jpg|The Big Red Car on the road File:TheWigglesMovie477.png|Greg driving the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie478.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie479.png|The Awake Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie480.jpg|''"Let's all quack together."'' File:TheWigglesMovie481.png|''"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack"'' File:TheWigglesMovie482.png|''"Cock-a-doodle-doo"'' File:TheWigglesMovie483.png|''"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack"'' File:TheWigglesMovie484.png|''"Cock-a-doodle-doo"'' File:TheWigglesMovie485.jpg|Greg in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie486.png|''"Hey, I got one, guys."'' File:TheWigglesMovie487.jpg|Anthony blubbering File:TheWigglesMovie488.png|Jeff and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie489.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles watching Anthony blubbering File:TheWigglesMovie490.jpg|''"How about you, Murray?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie491.png|Murray laughing File:TheWigglesMovie492.png|''"What's Jeff up to?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie493.jpg|Jeff snoring File:TheWigglesMovie494.png|The Awake Wiggles watching Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie495.png|Murray waking Jeff up File:TheWigglesMovie496.png|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie497.png|''"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack"' File:TheWigglesMovie498.png|The Wiggles singing in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie499.png|Wiggle Rainbow File:TheWigglesMovie500.png|The Wiggles in Wiggle Rainbow File:TheWigglesMovie501.png|Clay-mation Cow and Sheep File:TheWigglesMovie502.png|Clay-mation hill File:TheWigglesMovie503.png|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie504.png|Clay-mation hill File:TheWigglesMovie505.png|Dorothy at a farm File:TheWigglesMovie506.png|''"You're the dinosaur from the school?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie507.png|''"That's right, Dorothy the Dinosaur, that's me."'' File:TheWigglesMovie508.png|''"And you stole Greg's magic wand."'' File:TheWigglesMovie509.png|''"I wasn't, I was just borrowing it."'' File:TheWigglesMovie510.png|Wally taking a look at the wand File:TheWigglesMovie511.png|Dorothy and Wally fight over Greg's magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie512.png|But they break it in half! File:TheWigglesMovie513.png|Wally falling into a haystack File:TheWigglesMovie514.png|''"Oh no!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie515.png|''"Now look what you've done! It's broken!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie516.png|Dorothy crying while holding the half broken wand File:TheWigglesMovie517.png|Wally crying while holding the other half of the broken wand File:TheWigglesMovie518.png|''"I'm gonna have to spend the rest of my birthday getting it fixed!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie519.png|Wally hearing what Dorothy said File:TheWigglesMovie520.png|''"You can get it fixed?!?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie521.png|Dorothy suggests to fix Greg's magic wand. File:TheWigglesMovie522.png|Dorothy explaining to Wally about magic. File:TheWigglesMovie523.png|Wally explaining about the wand. File:TheWigglesMovie524.png|Wally asks Dorothy if she can help. File:TheWigglesMovie525.png|Dorothy and Wally in their different positions File:TheWigglesMovie526.png|''"Maybe they'll remember your birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie527.png|Dorothy excited File:TheWigglesMovie528.png|Wally talking to Dorothy about her friends and the wand File:TheWigglesMovie529.png|''"Well, alright."'' File:TheWigglesMovie530.png|Wally relieved Henry the Octopus File:TheWigglesMovie531.png|The Big Red Car entering Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie532.png|Scene 4: Henry the Octopus File:TheWigglesMovie533.png|"Is Jeff asleep again?" File:TheWigglesMovie534.jpg|Greg smacking his forehead File:TheWigglesMovie535.png|''"When I count three, let's all say Wake Up, Jeff."'' File:TheWigglesMovie536.png|''"1, 2, 3."'' File:TheWigglesMovie537.png|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!'' File:TheWigglesMovie538.png|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie539.png|The Wiggles getting out of the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie540.png|Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie541.png|The Wiggles and Mr. Lifesaver File:TheWigglesMovie542.png|Murray talking to Mr. Lifesaver File:TheWigglesMovie543.png|Life Saver File:TheWigglesMovie544.png|Life Saver on megaphone File:TheWigglesMovie545.png|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie546.png|The Wiggles entering the bathroom door File:TheWigglesMovie547.png|Anthony and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie548.png|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie549.png|Jeff and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie550.jpg|The bathroom door File:TheWigglesMovie551.png|Mr. Lifesaver looking through the binoculars File:TheWigglesMovie552.png|Swimming Pool File:TheWigglesMovie553.png|Jeff at Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie554.png|Jeff diving File:TheWigglesMovie555.png|Greg at Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie556.png|Greg diving File:TheWigglesMovie557.png|Murray at Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie558.png|Murray diving File:TheWigglesMovie559.png|Anthony at Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie560.png|Anthony diving File:TheWigglesMovie561.png|Jeff's flippers File:TheWigglesMovie562.png|Jeff swimming underwater File:TheWigglesMovie563.png|Greg's flippers File:TheWigglesMovie564.jpg|Greg swimming underwater File:TheWigglesMovie565.png|Murray's flippers File:TheWigglesMovie566.jpg|Murray swimming underwater File:TheWigglesMovie567.png|Anthony's flippers File:TheWigglesMovie568.jpg|Anthony swimming underwater File:TheWigglesMovie569.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles swimming underwater File:TheWigglesMovie570.png|"Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" File:TheWigglesMovie571.png|Greg in the water File:TheWigglesMovie572.png|Anthony in the water File:TheWigglesMovie573.png|Murray in the water File:TheWigglesMovie574.png|Jeff in the water File:TheWigglesMovie575.png|Murray and Jeff in the water File:TheWigglesMovie576.jpg|Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie577.png|''"Everybody's wiggling"'' File:TheWigglesMovie578.jpg|Anthony singing File:TheWigglesMovie579.png|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie580.png|Murray pointing to a seahorse File:TheWigglesMovie581.png|Greg in the water File:TheWigglesMovie582.png|Jeff in the water File:TheWigglesMovie583.png|Greg, Anthony and the fishes File:TheWigglesMovie584.png|''"Everybody's singing, everybody's dancing"'' File:TheWigglesMovie585.png|''"Everybody's wiggling"'' File:TheWigglesMovie586.png|''"In the rockin' and a rollin' sea"'' File:TheWigglesMovie587.png|Anthony bobbing underwater File:TheWigglesMovie588.png|Greg and Anthony swimming File:TheWigglesMovie589.png|Henry the Octopus File:TheWigglesMovie590.png|Jeff and Murray's flippers File:TheWigglesMovie591.png|The Wiggles' flippers File:TheWigglesMovie592.jpg|Henry's Place File:TheWigglesMovie593.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:TheWigglesMovie594.png|Anthony talks to Henry about Dorothy. File:TheWigglesMovie595.png|''"We thought she might have paid"'' File:TheWigglesMovie596.png|''"YOU a visit!."'' File:TheWigglesMovie597.png|''"No, I haven't seen her."'' File:TheWigglesMovie598.png|''"I'm being busy rehearsing with the Underwater Big Band."'' File:TheWigglesMovie599.png|''"They're over there."'' File:TheWigglesMovie600.png|''"Where?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie601.png|''"Over there."'' File:TheWigglesMovie602.jpg|''"Where?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie603.png|''"Over there!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie604.png|''"Oh!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie605.png|The Wiggles greeting the Underwater Big Band File:TheWigglesMovie606.png|The Underwater Big Band File:TheWigglesMovie607.png|"Well, here's a wave then." File:TheWigglesMovie608.png|Murray and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie609.png|The Fishettes feeling a wave File:TheWigglesMovie610.png|Anthony and Jacques File:TheWigglesMovie611.jpg|Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie612.jpg|''"Alright! You've got it!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie613.png|"Boom, Boom" File:TheWigglesMovie614.jpg|The Fishettes File:TheWigglesMovie615.jpg|Anthony and Greg File:TheWigglesMovie616.jpg|Tom playing keyboard and Cassie the Catfish playing guitar File:TheWigglesMovie617.jpg|Jeff and Henry File:TheWigglesMovie618.jpg|Henry and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie619.jpg|Joey the Crab playing drums File:TheWigglesMovie620.png|The Wiggles and Henry dancing File:TheWigglesMovie621.png|Anthony and Greg clapping and hi-fiving File:TheWigglesMovie622.png|Jeff and Murray clapping and hi-fiving File:TheWigglesMovie623.png|Anthony and Greg dancing File:TheWigglesMovie624.png|Henry dancing File:TheWigglesMovie625.jpg|Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie626.png|Cassie playing his guitar File:TheWigglesMovie627.png| File:TheWigglesMovie628.jpg|Jeff and Murray playing air guitars File:TheWigglesMovie629.png|Anthony and Greg playing air guitars File:TheWigglesMovie630.png|The Fishettes singing File:TheWigglesMovie631.png|Anthony and Greg dancing File:TheWigglesMovie632.png|The Wiggles and Henry dancing File:TheWigglesMovie633.png|The Wiggles and Henry dancing around File:TheWigglesMovie634.jpg|Jacques playing saxophone File:TheWigglesMovie635.jpg|Saxophone File:TheWigglesMovie636.png|''"Ooh, I love that guitar playing."'' File:TheWigglesMovie637.png|Anthony and Greg dance pointing File:TheWigglesMovie638.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the underwater big band File:TheWigglesMovie639.png|Jeff, Henry and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie640.png|Greg clapping and hi-fiving File:TheWigglesMovie641.png| File:TheWigglesMovie642.png|''"Henry's undewater big band"'' File:TheWigglesMovie643.jpg|The Wiggles' hats on the swimming pool File:TheWigglesMovie644.jpg|Penguin statue File:TheWigglesMovie645.png|Mr. Life Saver's legs File:TheWigglesMovie646.jpg|Mr. Life Saver on megaphone File:TheWigglesMovie647.jpg|Jeff and penguin statue File:TheWigglesMovie648.png|Mr. Life Saver taking a look around File:TheWigglesMovie649.png|Jeff going in the bathroom File:TheWigglesMovie650.jpg|Anthony and penguin statue File:TheWigglesMovie651.jpg|Murray and penguin statue File:TheWigglesMovie652.jpg|Greg and penguin statue File:TheWigglesMovie653.jpg|''"HUH?!?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie654.png|Jeff at Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie655.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie656.png|The Wiggles leaving Sandlot File:TheWigglesMovie657.png|The Wiggles getting in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie658.png|''"Guys, we still don't know where Dorothy is."'' File:TheWigglesMovie659.png|Jeff asks us where Dorothy is. File:TheWigglesMovie660.png|Murray thinks she's gone to Captain Feathersword's or Wags' house. File:TheWigglesMovie661.png|"Don't worry. We'll find our favorite dinosaur. File:TheWigglesMovie662.png|''"Let's go to Wags' house!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie663.jpg|''"Oh, Yeah!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie664.jpg|The Big Red Car moving backwards File:TheWigglesMovie665.png|The Big Red Car moving forwards Wags the Dog File:TheWigglesMovie666.png|The ingredients File:TheWigglesMovie667.png|"Mrs. Bingle's' Theme" File:TheWigglesMovie668.png File:TheWigglesMovie669.png File:TheWigglesMovie670.png File:TheWigglesMovie671.png File:TheWigglesMovie672.jpg|Sophie File:TheWigglesMovie673.jpg|Sian Ryan File:TheWigglesMovie674.png|Clare Field File:TheWigglesMovie675.png|Emma blowing a balloon File:TheWigglesMovie676.jpg|Emma and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie677.jpg|Emma blowing balloon File:TheWigglesMovie678.jpg|Mrs. Bingle and the kids File:TheWigglesMovie679.png File:TheWigglesMovie680.png|Amy and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie681.jpg|Emma holding a yellow balloon File:TheWigglesMovie682.png File:TheWigglesMovie683.png|Meaghan File:TheWigglesMovie684.png|Mrs. Bingle vocalizing File:TheWigglesMovie685.png File:TheWigglesMovie686.png File:TheWigglesMovie687.png File:TheWigglesMovie688.jpg|Mrs. Bingle's class File:TheWigglesMovie689.png|Mrs. Bingle picking up the phone File:TheWigglesMovie690.png|Mrs. Bingle dialing Cecil on the phone File:TheWigglesMovie691.png|Mrs. Bingle on the telephone File:TheWigglesMovie692.png|Cecil on the telephone File:TheWigglesMovie693.png|Mrs. Bingle saying that the Magic Club commences at 6PM. File:TheWigglesMovie694.png|Cecil hearing Mrs. Bingle on the telephone File:TheWigglesMovie695.png|"I need to get a wiggle on." File:TheWigglesMovie696.png|''"Certainly, and I look forward to seeing you tonight."'' File:TheWigglesMovie697.png|''"Bye."'' File:TheWigglesMovie698.png|Mrs. Bingle hanging the phone up File:TheWigglesMovie699.png|Cecil hanging the phone up File:TheWigglesMovie700.png|Cecil relaxing File:TheWigglesMovie701.png|Scene 5: Wags the Dog File:TheWigglesMovie702.png|Postman Mic at the entrance of Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie703.png|Postman Mic File:TheWigglesMovie704.png|Wags' letterbox File:TheWigglesMovie705.png|Postman Mic filling the Wags' letterbox with mail File:TheWigglesMovie706.png|Postman Mic running away File:TheWigglesMovie707.png|Wags chasing Postman Mic File:TheWigglesMovie708.png|''"Where's Wags?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie709.jpg|''"I don't know, Jeff."'' File:TheWigglesMovie710.jpg|''"He went woofing.."'' File:TheWigglesMovie711.jpg|''"That-a-way!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie712.png|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie713.png|Wags with Postman Mic's hat and bag File:TheWigglesMovie714.jpg|Wags and Postman Mic File:TheWigglesMovie715.jpg|Wags and Mic running File:TheWigglesMovie716.jpg|Wags as postman File:TheWigglesMovie717.png|The Wiggles watching Wags and Mic in interest File:TheWigglesMovie718.png|Wags wearing the postman hat File:TheWigglesMovie719.png|''"Wags! Wags!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie720.jpg|Murray barking File:TheWigglesMovie721.jpg|Wags giving postman bag back to Postman Mic File:TheWigglesMovie722.png|Jeff taking the postman hat from Wags File:TheWigglesMovie723.jpg|Jeff wearing the postman hat File:TheWigglesMovie724.jpg|Murray wearing the postman hat File:TheWigglesMovie725.jpg|Greg wearing the postman hat File:TheWigglesMovie726.jpg|Anthony wearing the postman hat File:TheWigglesMovie727.png|Postman Mic taking his hat back from Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie728.png|Postman Mic putting his hat back on File:TheWigglesMovie729.jpg|Wags barking at Postman Mic File:TheWigglesMovie730.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Postman Mic File:TheWigglesMovie731.jpg|''"Come on, Wiggles." File:TheWigglesMovie732.jpg|"To the Big Red Car!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie733.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles walking back to the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie734.jpg|Greg, Murray and Wags File:TheWigglesMovie735.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:TheWigglesMovie736.png|Murray going back in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie737.png|The Wiggles saying goodbye to Wags File:TheWigglesMovie738.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie739.png| File:TheWigglesMovie740.jpg|Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie741.png|The road to Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie742.png|Dorothy and Wally stopping at Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie743.png|Wally taking his helmet off File:TheWigglesMovie744.png|Dorothy and Wally at Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie745.png|''"I always visit Wags the Dog on my birthday, too. He's bound to remember."'' File:TheWigglesMovie746.jpg| File:TheWigglesMovie747.png|The Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie748.png|The Wagettes standing up File:TheWigglesMovie749.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and the Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie750.png|Wags, Dorothy, Wally and the Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie751.png|Wags barking hello to Wally while holding his red dish File:TheWigglesMovie752.jpg|Wags and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie753.png|Wags putting his dish away File:TheWigglesMovie754.png|''"I came to see you today, Wags because...well, you know what day it is, don't you?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie755.png|Wally shrugging File:TheWigglesMovie756.png|Wags and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie757.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie758.jpg|Wags noticing the wand broken File:TheWigglesMovie759.png|Wally at Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie760.png|Wags at his workshop File:TheWigglesMovie761.png|Wags putting on his goggles File:TheWigglesMovie762.jpg|Wags wearing goggles File:TheWigglesMovie763.png|Wally staring at Wags wearing goggles File:TheWigglesMovie764.jpg|Wags fixing wand File:TheWigglesMovie765.png|Wally watching Wags with interest File:TheWigglesMovie766.png|Wags the Dog File:TheWigglesMovie767.jpg|Wags and the magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie768.png|Wally feeling happy File:TheWigglesMovie769.jpg|''"HUH?!?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie770.jpg|Skally grabbing magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie771.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Skally File:TheWigglesMovie772.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Cartwhelle File:TheWigglesMovie773.png|Wags and Skally File:TheWigglesMovie774.png|Wags and Cartwhelle File:TheWigglesMovie775.png|Skally taking the magic wand File:TheWigglesMovie776.png|''"I'll use my great powers of hypnotism."'' File:TheWigglesMovie777.png|''"Look into my eyes."'' File:TheWigglesMovie778.jpg|''"You are getting sleepy. Sleepy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie779.jpg|The Wagettes hypnotized File:TheWigglesMovie780.png|''"See, my magical powers are working."'' File:TheWigglesMovie781.jpg|Wally pointing File:TheWigglesMovie782.png|Wally taking the wand back while running File:TheWigglesMovie783.jpg|Magic wand broken File:TheWigglesMovie784.jpg|Magic wand's pieces File:TheWigglesMovie785.png|Wally's hands holding the broken pieces File:TheWigglesMovie786.png|The broken pieces in Wally's hands File:TheWigglesMovie787.jpg|Wally feeling sad File:TheWigglesMovie788.jpg|Dorothy, Skally and Fluffy File:TheWigglesMovie789.jpg|Wally crying File:TheWigglesMovie790.jpg|''"I'VE GOT A GOOD MIND TO..."'' File:TheWigglesMovie791.png|''"Don't worry, Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie792.jpg|''"Wags, why don't you and the Wagettes show us your new dance?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie793.png|Wags and the Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie794.png|Wags and Fluffy File:TheWigglesMovie795.png|Wags File:TheWigglesMovie796.jpg|''"And now, please welcome Wags and the Wagettes."'' File:TheWigglesMovie797.jpg|''"Ruff, ruff, ruff."'' File:TheWigglesMovie798.png| File:TheWigglesMovie799.png|Fluffy and Skally behind Wags File:TheWigglesMovie800.jpg|Wags, Fluffy and Cartwhelle File:TheWigglesMovie801.jpg|The Wagettes barking File:TheWigglesMovie802.jpg|Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie803.jpg|Wally holding a piece of screw File:TheWigglesMovie804.jpg|Cartwhelle and Skally File:TheWigglesMovie805.jpg|The Wagettes dancing File:TheWigglesMovie806.png|Wags and the Wagettes dancing File:TheWigglesMovie807.png|The Wagettes on the floor File:TheWigglesMovie808.png| File:TheWigglesMovie809.png|The Wagettes getting their hats and canes File:TheWigglesMovie810.png|Wags howling File:TheWigglesMovie811.jpg|The Wagettes tap dancing File:TheWigglesMovie812.jpg|The Wagettes' tap shoes File:TheWigglesMovie813.jpg|Wags tap dancing File:TheWigglesMovie814.jpg|Wags'Feet. File:TheWigglesMovie815.png|"Tap Wags" File:TheWigglesMovie816.png|Wags dancing File:TheWigglesMovie817.jpg|Skally doing the tap dancing solo File:TheWigglesMovie818.png|Wags and the Wagettes tap dancing File:TheWigglesMovie819.png|Dorothy and Wally watching File:TheWigglesMovie820.png|The Wagettes tap dancing File:TheWigglesMovie821.jpg|''"Ruff, ruff, ruff!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie822.png|Wags throwing his tap hat File:TheWigglesMovie823.png|Wally catching the tap hat File:TheWigglesMovie824.png|Wally holding the tap hat File:TheWigglesMovie825.png|Wags and the Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie826.png|Dorothy putting the tap hat on Wally's head File:TheWigglesMovie827.png|Wally wearing a tap hat File:TheWigglesMovie828.jpg|Dorothy and Wally clapping File:TheWigglesMovie829.png|Dorothy and Wally standing up File:TheWigglesMovie830.png|Wally, Dorothy, Wags and the Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie831.png|Dorothy and Wally saying goodbye to Wags and the Wagettes while leaving File:TheWigglesMovie832.png|Wally, Wags and the Wagettes File:TheWigglesMovie833.png|Dorothy at Wags World File:TheWigglesMovie834.png|''"But not even my good friend Wags remembered my birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie835.png|Wally showing Dorothy the wand's broken pieces File:TheWigglesMovie836.png|Dorothy talks to Wally about Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie837.png|''"And..and maybe he could fix the wand!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie838.png|Wally grabbing his helmet File:TheWigglesMovie839.png|Dorothy and Wally getting on his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie840.png|Wally putting on his helmet File:TheWigglesMovie841.png|''"I have got to get this wand fixed!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie842.png|Dorothy and Wally leaving Wags' World Searching Wiggletown File:TheWigglesMovie843.jpg|Wiggletown File:TheWigglesMovie844.png|The Big Red Car in Wiggle Town File:TheWigglesMovie845.png|''"She could be down there, guys."'' File:TheWigglesMovie846.png|''"I can't see anybody."'' File:TheWigglesMovie847.png|''"No, she's not down there, no."'' File:TheWigglesMovie848.png|''"Let's go find Dorothy!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie849.png|''"Come on!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie850.png|Dance Academy File:TheWigglesMovie851.png|Ice Cream cart File:TheWigglesMovie852.png|Luigi the Ice Cream Vendor File:TheWigglesMovie853.png|Luigi and Prego File:TheWigglesMovie854.png|Luigi, Prego and the three girls File:TheWigglesMovie855.png|''"Hey look, it's Dorothy the Dinosaur!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie856.png|Dorothy, Wally, the children and Luigi File:TheWigglesMovie857.jpg|Dorothy, Prego and the Girls File:TheWigglesMovie858.png|The children leaving Dorothy to get their ice cream File:TheWigglesMovie859.png|Dorothy and Wally in Wiggletown File:TheWigglesMovie860.jpg|''"Not far from here."'' File:TheWigglesMovie861.png|Wally and Dorothy hearing a police whistle blowing File:TheWigglesMovie862.png|The Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie863.jpg|Officer Beaples chasing after the Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie864.png|Officer Beaples File:TheWigglesMovie865.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and the Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie866.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Officer Beaples and the Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie867.png|Dorothy's tail capturing the Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie868.jpg|Rose Robber falling down File:TheWigglesMovie869.png|Dorothy and Officer Beaples File:TheWigglesMovie870.jpg|''"Thank you, miss."'' File:TheWigglesMovie871.png|''"You stopped the rose robber."'' File:TheWigglesMovie872.png|Dorothy and the Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie873.png|Wally and the Rose Robber File:TheWigglesMovie874.png|Wally watching Officer Beaples taking the rose robber to jail File:TheWigglesMovie875.jpg|Wally and Officer Beaples File:TheWigglesMovie876.png|Wally in Wiggletown File:TheWigglesMovie877.jpg|''"A swing of the tail"'' File:TheWigglesMovie878.jpg|''"puts the robber in jail."'' File:TheWigglesMovie879.png|''"Oh! Music!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie880.jpg|Dance Academy File:TheWigglesMovie881.jpg|A woman at the Dance Academy File:TheWigglesMovie882.png|''"I bet it's the Wiggles!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie883.jpg|Dorothy and Wally entering Dance Academy File:TheWigglesMovie884.png|The Dance Academy door File:TheWigglesMovie885.jpg|Ballerina Holly McGlinchy File:TheWigglesMovie886.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:TheWigglesMovie887.jpg|Scene 6: Ballerina Dancing File:TheWigglesMovie888.jpg|Iggy and Frank File:TheWigglesMovie889.png|Holly and Cameron ballet dancing File:TheWigglesMovie890.jpg|Holly, Cameron and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie891.jpg|Dorothy and Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie892.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie893.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing File:TheWigglesMovie894.jpg|Dorothy and Holly bumping into each other File:TheWigglesMovie895.png|Dorothy ballet dancing File:TheWigglesMovie896.jpg|Wally at Dance Academy File:TheWigglesMovie897.png|Cameron lifting Holly File:TheWigglesMovie898.png|Wally and Holly bumping into each other File:TheWigglesMovie899.jpg|Wally and Holly File:TheWigglesMovie900.png|''"Allegro"'' File:TheWigglesMovie901.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Holly File:TheWigglesMovie902.jpg|Dancer Cameron Lewis File:TheWigglesMovie903.png|Cameron jumping while screaming File:TheWigglesMovie904.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank File:TheWigglesMovie905.png|Iggy and Ziggy File:TheWigglesMovie906.png|Frank and Ziggy File:TheWigglesMovie907.png|Dorothy and Wally ballet dancing File:TheWigglesMovie908.png|Cameron and Dorothy ballet dancing File:TheWigglesMovie909.png|Wally and Cameron bumping into each other File:TheWigglesMovie910.jpg|Wally and Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie911.png|''"Et Fouette"'' File:TheWigglesMovie912.jpg|Wally, Cameron, Holly and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie913.png|Cameron and Holly plieing File:TheWigglesMovie914.png|Cameron, Holly and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie915.png|Cameron and Dorothy looking up File:TheWigglesMovie916.png|Wally looking up File:TheWigglesMovie917.png|Wally frowning File:TheWigglesMovie918.png|Alfonso Tiramisu looking up File:TheWigglesMovie919.png|The iguanas looking up File:TheWigglesMovie920.png|Dorothy looking up File:TheWigglesMovie921.jpg|Dorothy and Holly File:TheWigglesMovie922.png|Alfonso Tiramisu File:TheWigglesMovie923.png|Cameron, Holly and Dorothy ballet dancing File:TheWigglesMovie924.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Cameron and Holly File:TheWigglesMovie925.png|Cameron and Holly leaving the stage File:TheWigglesMovie926.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at Dance Academy File:TheWigglesMovie927.png|Dorothy and Wally waving goodbye File:TheWigglesMovie928.png|Dorothy and Wally leaving the Dance Academy stage File:TheWigglesMovie929.jpg|Wally's underwear File:TheWigglesMovie930.png|The Dance Academy stage File:TheWigglesMovie931.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie932.png|The Wiggles looking at a map File:TheWigglesMovie933.png|''"Whoah!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie934.png|''"Let's go find out where we are."'' File:TheWigglesMovie935.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Wiggletown File:TheWigglesMovie936.png|Greg and Jeff in Wiggletown File:TheWigglesMovie937.png|Anthony and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie938.png|The Awake Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie939.png|The Other Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie940.png|The Wiggles spotting a sign File:TheWigglesMovie941.png|Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie942.png|''"I wonder why they call it Brrrrrr Street?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie943.png|''"Brrrrrr, don't know."'' File:TheWigglesMovie944.png|The Wiggles entering Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie945.png|Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie946.png|Greg and Anthony in Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie947.png|The Other Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie948.png|The Non-Realistic Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie949.png|Jeff and Anthony in Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie950.png|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street File:TheWigglesMovie951.png|The Wiggles being blown back File:TheWigglesMovie952.png|The Wiggle Town road at the back of the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie953.png|The Wiggles falling down File:TheWigglesMovie954.png|Anthony standing up while feeling cold File:TheWigglesMovie955.png|''"So that's why they call it Brrrrrr Street."'' File:TheWigglesMovie956.png|Greg and Anthony cold File:TheWigglesMovie957.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles cold File:TheWigglesMovie958.png|''"Me, too."'' File:TheWigglesMovie959.png|''"Me, three."'' File:TheWigglesMovie960.png|''"Me, four, but I think we'd better head back to the Wiggle House."'' File:TheWigglesMovie961.png|''"Who knows? Dorothy might have gone there."'' File:TheWigglesMovie962.png|''"And it's warm there!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie963.png|''"We need all of you to keep a lookout for Dorothy, OK?"'' Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie964.png|Pirate Craig and Pirate Cameron holding Dorothy's birthday cake File:TheWigglesMovie965.png|Pirate Cameron holding Dorothy's birthday cake File:TheWigglesMovie966.png|Pirate Reem holding Dorothy's birthday cake File:TheWigglesMovie967.png|Pirate Donna holding Dorothy's birthday cake File:TheWigglesMovie968.png|Pirate Donna almost hits Captain with the cake. File:TheWigglesMovie969.png|''"Oh, please be careful with the cake!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie970.png|Captain and his pirates File:TheWigglesMovie971.png|Captain's dockyard File:TheWigglesMovie972.png|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Captain Feathersword's dockyard File:TheWigglesMovie973.png|Scene 8: Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie974.png|''"Quick! Hide the cake!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie975.png|Pirate Blake holding the cake File:TheWigglesMovie976.jpg|Captain and Dorothy's birthday cake File:TheWigglesMovie977.png|Captain hides the cake in the dock cabin. File:TheWigglesMovie978.png|Dorothy, Wally and Captain File:TheWigglesMovie979.png|''"Oh, Dorothy! What a surprise party!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie980.png|''"I mean...what a surprise to see you today!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie981.png|''"This is Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie982.png|Wally trying to give handshakes with Captain File:TheWigglesMovie983.png|''"Well anyway, lovely to see you both on this fine occasion."'' File:TheWigglesMovie984.png|''"Really? What occasion do you mean?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie985.png|"Oh, Happy...(foghorn)" File:TheWigglesMovie986.jpg|''"Happy...Happy days. Happy days."'' File:TheWigglesMovie987.png|Dorothy asks Captain if he's alright. File:TheWigglesMovie988.png|''"Who wouldn't be alright on such a special day"'' File:TheWigglesMovie989.png|Dorothy feeling happy File:TheWigglesMovie990.png|''"What day would that be, Captain?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie991.png|''"Oh!, it's the...the last day before the...um File:TheWigglesMovie992.png|''"The Full Moon!" File:TheWigglesMovie993.png|"Captain, your crew."'' File:TheWigglesMovie994.png|Dorothy, Wally, Captain and his crew File:TheWigglesMovie995.png|Captain talking to his crew File:TheWigglesMovie996.jpg|''"A pirate dance?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie997.png|''"Let's all do a pirate dance!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie998.png|Captain and the pirates dancing File:TheWigglesMovie999.png File:TheWigglesMovie1000.png File:TheWigglesMovie1001.png File:TheWigglesMovie1002.png File:TheWigglesMovie1003.png|''"Who's the pirate with a Feather for a sword?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1004.jpg|"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword" File:TheWigglesMovie1005.png|''"Who's the pirate with some feathers in its hat?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1006.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1007.jpg|''"He tickles you, he tickles me"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1008.png|''"He tickles everything that moves and everything he sees"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1009.jpg|''"You know he is the leader of the pirate seas"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1010.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1011.jpg|''"Ahoy there."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1012.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1013.jpg|Pirate Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1014.jpg|Pirate Reem and Pirate Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie1015.png|Pirate Donna and Pirate Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1016.jpg|Pirate Cie Jai File:TheWigglesMovie1017.jpg|Pirate Rhiannah File:TheWigglesMovie1018.png|Kristen, Alissa, Blake and Kristen File:TheWigglesMovie1019.png|Captain Feathersword dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1020.png|Captain and his crew dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1021.jpg|Pirate Michelle File:TheWigglesMovie1022.png|''"He can cook a birthday cake for a party, you see"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1023.png|Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1024.png|Pirate Blake and Pirate Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie1025.png|''"He will show you how to do a groovy pirate dance"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1026.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1027.png|The S.S Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie1028.jpg|Captain and pirate Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1029.jpg|Pirate Donna and Pirate Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1030.png|Alissa, Donna, Cie Jai and Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1031.png|Pirate Alissa and Pirate Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1032.jpg|Pirate Kristen and Pirate Donan File:TheWigglesMovie1033.png|Donna, Blake and Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1034.png|Donna, Michelle and Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1035.png|Pirate Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1036.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1037.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1038.png|The pirate crew dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1039.png|Dorothy and Wally watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie1040.png|Craig, Michelle and Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1041.png|Cameron, Captain F. and Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1042.png|Pirate Cameron and Pirate Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1043.jpg|Pirate Elyssa File:TheWigglesMovie1044.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feather"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1045.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feather"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1046.jpg|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1047.png|Pirate Sarah File:TheWigglesMovie1048.png|Pirate Reem and Pirate Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1049.png|Pirate Michelle and Pirate Elyssa File:TheWigglesMovie1050.png|Pirate Craig and Cameron lifting Captain down File:TheWigglesMovie1051.png|''"W-ow!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1052.png|The Friendly Pirate Crew File:TheWigglesMovie1053.png|Captain and Pirate Michelle File:TheWigglesMovie1054.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew singing File:TheWigglesMovie1055.png|Michelle and Elyssa File:TheWigglesMovie1056.png|Elyssa and Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1057.png|Donna and Reem File:TheWigglesMovie1058.png|Reem and Sarah File:TheWigglesMovie1059.png|Sarah and Rhiannah File:TheWigglesMovie1060.png|Rhiannah, Craig and Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie1061.png|Craig, Captain and Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie1062.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1063.png|The pirates singing and dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1064.png|Captain Feathersword Searching Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1065.jpg|Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1066.jpg|The Wiggles singing "We Like to Say Hello" while arriving home at Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1067.png|The Wiggles getting out of the Big Red Car File:TheWigglesMovie1068.png|The Big Red Car parked at Wiggle House File:TheWigglesMovie1069.png|Wigglehouse Door sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie1070.jpg|The Wiggles and Wigglehouse Door File:TheWigglesMovie1071.png|The Wiggles standing back File:TheWigglesMovie1072.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie1073.png|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie1074.jpg|''"Who goes there?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1075.jpg|''"It's us, door, the Wiggles. We live here."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1076.png|''"Yes, right, and I'm a fire engine!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1077.png|''"Door, if you don't believe us,"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1078.jpg|''"Give us The test!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1079.jpg|''"What's Anthony's favorite food?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1080.jpg|''"Fruit salad, Yummy yummy"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1081.jpg|''"What's Jeff's favorite sport?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1082.jpg|''"Sleeping!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1083.jpg|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie1084.jpg|''"What's 693, 748 divided by 6.3?'' File:TheWigglesMovie1085.jpg|The Wiggles calculating on their hands and fingers File:TheWigglesMovie1086.jpg|''"110, 118. 73."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1087.png|''"Are you sure?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1088.png|''"Yes."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1089.jpg|''"Oh. Well, what's the password?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1090.jpg|''"Silly Pants!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1091.png|Door moving forward File:TheWigglesMovie1092.png|The Wiggles watching their house with amazement File:TheWigglesMovie1093.jpg|Chicken Vane File:TheWigglesMovie1094.png|Wiggle House popping open File:TheWigglesMovie1095.jpg|A pop-up version of Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1096.png|The Wiggles entering Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1097.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1098.jpg|Scene 9: At Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1099.png|The Wiggles entering their rooms File:TheWigglesMovie1100.jpg|The Wiggles' Bean Bags File:TheWigglesMovie1101.jpg|''"Nope, no Dorothy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1102.jpg|''"Nope, not in there."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1103.jpg|''"No sign of the birthday girl."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1104.jpg|The Wiggles in mixed up shirts. File:TheWigglesMovie1105.jpg|Murray screaming File:TheWigglesMovie1106.jpg|Anthony screaming File:TheWigglesMovie1107.jpg|Greg screaming File:TheWigglesMovie1108.jpg|Jeff screaming File:TheWigglesMovie1109.png|Jeff going back to his room to change his shirt File:TheWigglesMovie1110.jpg|The Wiggles' bedroom doors File:TheWigglesMovie1111.jpg|The Non Realistic Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie1112.jpg|The Wiggles back in the normal shirts File:TheWigglesMovie1113.png|''"It's time for an apple!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1114.png|Anthony pulling a cord File:TheWigglesMovie1115.jpg|Anthony's catapult apple tree File:TheWigglesMovie1116.png|Apple falling off File:TheWigglesMovie1117.png|Catapult hand catching the apple File:TheWigglesMovie1118.png|Catapult hand throwing the apple File:TheWigglesMovie1119.png|Anthony catching the apple File:TheWigglesMovie1120.jpg|Anthony eating apple File:TheWigglesMovie1121.jpg|''"This surprise party was a..."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1122.jpg|''"(blubbering)"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1123.jpg|''"silly idea!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1124.jpg|''"Now Dorothy thinks we don't care about her birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1125.png|''"Maybe we should forget the whole thing, chaps."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1126.png|''"Hey, come on, guys. Don't be down."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1127.png|Anthony and Jeff feeling happy again File:TheWigglesMovie1128.png|Murray explaining about Dorothy's birthday File:TheWigglesMovie1129.jpg|The Wiggles in Wiggly Kitchen File:TheWigglesMovie1130.png|The Wiggles remembering Dorothy's first birthday a long time ago File:TheWigglesMovie1131.png|Dorothy as Baby File:TheWigglesMovie1132.jpg|Little Murray's toy guitar File:TheWigglesMovie1133.png|''"Little Dorothy, happy birthday from your friends"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1134.jpg|''"The Wiggles!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1135.jpg|The Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1136.png|''"And that's a promise."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1137.jpg|''"Yeah, come on!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1138.jpg|''"Let's rock this place!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1139.jpg|Little Greg File:TheWigglesMovie1140.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie1141.png|Baby Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1142.jpg|Little Murray playing toy guitar File:TheWigglesMovie1143.jpg|"Hot Potato" File:TheWigglesMovie1144.png|The Awake Little Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie1145.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1146.png|''"Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1147.jpg|Little Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie1148.jpg|Little Jeff and Little Murray File:TheWigglesMovie1149.jpg|Little Murray File:TheWigglesMovie1150.jpg|Little Murray and Little Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1151.png|Little Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1152.jpg|Little Anthony and Little Greg File:TheWigglesMovie1153.png|Little Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie1154.png|''"Whoo wiggy wiggy wiggy"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1155.png|''"Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1156.png|Little Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie1157.png|The Other Little Wiggles singing File:TheWigglesMovie1158.png|''"Mashed banana"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1159.png|''"Whoo wiggy wiggy wiggy"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1160.png|''"Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1161.png|''"Hot potato, hot potato"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1162.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1163.png|Little Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie1164.png|Little Jeff and Little Murray File:TheWigglesMovie1165.png|Little Murray playing his guitar File:TheWigglesMovie1166.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles and Baby Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1167.png|Little Anthony and Little Greg File:TheWigglesMovie1168.png|Little Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1169.png|Little Greg File:TheWigglesMovie1170.jpg|''"WHOO!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1171.jpg|A picture of The Little Wiggles and Baby Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1172.jpg|The Wiggles and their picture File:TheWigglesMovie1173.png|''"Tonight's celebration is gonna be the biggest yet."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1174.png|''"Yeah, yeah, yeah?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1175.png|''"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1176.jpg|''"Let's do Dorothy's favorite dance, the Romp Bomp a Stomp!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1177.png|Jeff yawning File:TheWigglesMovie1178.png|''"I just need a little sleep."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1179.png|''"OK, Jeff."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1180.png|''"Come on, everyone! Let's rock this place!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1181.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" File:TheWigglesMovie1182.jpg|Jeff's teddy bear File:TheWigglesMovie1183.jpg|Jeff in his purple armchair File:TheWigglesMovie1184.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie1185.jpg|Greg singing File:TheWigglesMovie1186.png|The Awake Wiggles dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1187.jpg|The Awake Wiggles dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1188.png|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1189.jpg|Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1190.jpg|Greg and Murray's pants File:TheWigglesMovie1191.png|Greg and Murray doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1192.jpg|Greg and Anthony doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1193.jpg|Greg and Murray doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1194.jpg|Anthony doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1195.jpg|Anthony and Wigglehouse Clock File:TheWigglesMovie1196.jpg|Greg and Anthony's pants File:TheWigglesMovie1197.png|The Awake Wiggles doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1198.jpg|Jeff and his teddy bear File:TheWigglesMovie1199.jpg|Murray dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1200.png|Murray's shirt and pants File:TheWigglesMovie1201.jpg|Murray's shoes File:TheWigglesMovie1202.jpg|Wigglehouse Clock moving its eyes File:TheWigglesMovie1203.png|Greg and Murray pushing their arms File:TheWigglesMovie1204.png|Anthony and Greg pushing their arms File:TheWigglesMovie1205.jpg|The Awake Wiggles' pants File:TheWigglesMovie1206.png|''"Romp Bomp a chomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1207.jpg|Anthony's pants File:TheWigglesMovie1208.png|Anthony doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1209.png|Murray doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1210.png|Greg and Murray dancing round File:TheWigglesMovie1211.png|Greg doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1212.png|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1213.png|Anthony's shoes File:TheWigglesMovie1214.png|''"Romp Romp a Stomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1215.png|''"Romp Bomp a Stomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1216.png|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1217.png|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1218.png|''"It's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1219.jpg|The Awake Wiggles doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWigglesMovie1220.png|Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1221.png|''"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1222.jpg|''"That could be Dorothy right now!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1223.jpg|Garden Gnome and Wiggly Telephone File:TheWigglesMovie1224.jpg|''"Hello?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1225.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Garden Gnome File:TheWigglesMovie1226.png|Murray and Greg pointing to the phone File:TheWigglesMovie1227.png|Anthony picking up the Wiggly Telephone File:TheWigglesMovie1228.jpg|''"Hello?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1229.jpg|''"You don't say!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1230.png|''"Bye."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1231.png|Anthony hanging up the Wiggly Telephone File:TheWigglesMovie1232.png|''"Who was it?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1233.jpg|''"They didn't say!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1234.png|''"Come on, Wiggles, we've got a dinosaur to find."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1235.png|Anthony and Greg running off File:TheWigglesMovie1236.jpg|Greg File:TheWigglesMovie1237.png|Murray File:TheWigglesMovie1238.png|Murray walking File:TheWigglesMovie1239.png|''"(sighing) Jeff's asleep again"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1240.png|''"I wonder what he dreams about?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1241.png|Jeff as a cow File:TheWigglesMovie1242.png|''"I eat grass and I moo all day"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1243.png|''"I'm a Cow"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1244.png|''"I eat green grass and I give white milk"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1245.jpg|Jeff the Cow walking on the road File:TheWigglesMovie1246.jpg|''"Moo!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1247.png|''"Moo?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1248.png|''"I better wake him up."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1249.jpg|Murray turning on Jeff's alarm clock armchair File:TheWigglesMovie1250.png|Jeff's purple armchair clock ringing File:TheWigglesMovie1251.png|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesMovie1252.jpg|Jeff running off File:TheWigglesMovie1253.png|Murray, Jeff's purple armchair and teddy bear A Pirate Jig File:TheWigglesMovie1254.png|Captain Feathersword's boots File:TheWigglesMovie1255.png|Donna, Captain and Reem File:TheWigglesMovie1256.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Blake File:TheWigglesMovie1257.png|Scene 10: Ship Dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1258.png|Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1259.png|Captian and his crew dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1260.png|"Nya, Nya, Nya" File:TheWigglesMovie1261.png|The crew dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1262.png|The crew leap dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1263.png|Captain leaping File:TheWigglesMovie1264.png|Captain Feathersword falling down File:TheWigglesMovie1265.png|Craig and Cameron helping Captain up File:TheWigglesMovie1266.png|Captain and his crew dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1267.png|Captain asking Wally if he can dance with him File:TheWigglesMovie1268.png|The pirates' feet File:TheWigglesMovie1269.png|The pirates dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1270.png|Wally coming with Captain File:TheWigglesMovie1271.png|Dorothy at dockyard File:TheWigglesMovie1272.png|The pirates forming a bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1273.png|Captain going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1274.png|Wally going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1275.png|Pirate Cameron going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1276.png|Pirate Craig going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1277.png|Pirate Reem going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1278.png|Pirate Donna going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1279.png|Pirate Elissa going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1280.png|Pirate Michelle going through the hand bridge File:TheWigglesMovie1281.png|Pirate Alissa File:TheWigglesMovie1282.png|Pirate Rhiannah File:TheWigglesMovie1283.png|The pirates dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1284.png|Captain and his crew clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1285.jpg|Wally and pirate Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1286.png|Wally beginning to dance File:TheWigglesMovie1287.png|Captain Feathersword and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1288.png|Pirate Sarah and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1289.png|Wally and Pirate Blake File:TheWigglesMovie1290.png|Captain, Wally and the pirates dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1291.png|Wally dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1292.jpg|Wally's shoes File:TheWigglesMovie1293.png|Pirate Donna dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1294.png| File:TheWigglesMovie1295.png|Wally falling down File:TheWigglesMovie1296.png|Wally sitting File:TheWigglesMovie1297.png|Captain and his crew dancing in a circle File:TheWigglesMovie1298.png|Wally and Captain dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1299.jpg|''"Nya Nya Nya"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1300.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1301.png|Wally and Pirate Blake dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1302.png|Wally hitting Pirate Blake File:TheWigglesMovie1303.png|Pirate Blake falling in the water while screaming File:TheWigglesMovie1304.png|Wally at Captain's dockyard File:TheWigglesMovie1305.png|Dorothy and Captain File:TheWigglesMovie1306.png|Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1307.png|Wally noticing Blake in the water File:TheWigglesMovie1308.png|Wally holding his mouth with his hand File:TheWigglesMovie1309.png|Wally spinning around File:TheWigglesMovie1310.png|Wally becoming couraged to save pirate Blake File:TheWigglesMovie1311.png|The dock floorboard File:TheWigglesMovie1312.png|Wally in the boat File:TheWigglesMovie1313.png|Captain, Dorothy and the pirates looking at Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1314.png|Wally pulling pirate Blake out from the sea File:TheWigglesMovie1315.png|Wally and pirate Blake in the boat File:TheWigglesMovie1316.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and the Pirates File:TheWigglesMovie1317.png|The pirates helping Blake pull out from the water File:TheWigglesMovie1318.jpg|Pirate Blake wet File:TheWigglesMovie1319.png|Everyone helping Blake move File:TheWigglesMovie1320.png|Pirate Blake, Wally and Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie1321.jpg|''"Oh, shiver me..."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1322.jpg|''"Timbers!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1323.png|Captain Feathersword congratulating Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1324.png|''"Argh!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1325.jpg|''"Argh!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1326.png|''"Wally, you were very brave."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1327.jpg|''"It was nothing."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1328.jpg|''"Nothing!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1329.png|Captain Feathersword announcing the award File:TheWigglesMovie1330.png|Pirate Sarah giving Captain a badge File:TheWigglesMovie1331.png|Captain Feathersword holding a badge File:TheWigglesMovie1332.png|Wally wearing a badge File:TheWigglesMovie1333.png|The S.S Feathersword Badge of Friendship File:TheWigglesMovie1334.jpg|Captain tickling Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1335.jpg|The pirates laughing File:TheWigglesMovie1336.png|A baritone voice laughing File:TheWigglesMovie1337.png|Captain talking to Wally about friends File:TheWigglesMovie1338.png|''"We'll be seeing you tonight"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1339.png|''"TONIGHT?!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1340.png|''"Oh, tonight."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1341.jpg|Captain singing "Tonight" File:TheWigglesMovie1342.png|Pirate Kristen smacking her face File:TheWigglesMovie1343.png|''"Tonight! In our dreams."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1344.png|''"Yes! All is not what it seems in our dreams."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1345.jpg|The pirates sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie1346.png|Captain Feathersword sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie1347.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirates waking up File:TheWigglesMovie1348.png|''"Oh! No sleeping now, me hearties! Back to work with you!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1349.png|Captain saying goodbye to Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1350.png|Wally trying to handshake with Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie1351.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wally handshaking File:TheWigglesMovie1352.png|Dorothy saying goodbye to Captain File:TheWigglesMovie1353.png|Wally leaving the dockyard File:TheWigglesMovie1354.png|Dorothy leaving the dockyard sadly File:TheWigglesMovie1355.jpg|Wally's tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1356.png|Dorothy feeling sad about Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie1357.jpg|Wally singing "Nya, Nya, Nya" File:TheWigglesMovie1358.jpg|Dorothy and Wally's tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1359.png|Wally talking about his new badge award File:TheWigglesMovie1360.png|Wally feeling happy about his new badge award File:TheWigglesMovie1361.png|Wally seeing Dorothy leaving File:TheWigglesMovie1362.png|Dorothy sadly taking Wally's tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1363.jpg|Dorothy feeling sad about the Wiggles remembering her birthday File:TheWigglesMovie1364.png|Wally cheering Dorothy up File:TheWigglesMovie1365.png|''"I haven't forgotten it's your birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1366.png|''"Oh thank you, Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1367.png|Wally and Dorothy taking his tricycle Race to the Magic Competition File:TheWigglesMovie1368.png|Town Hall Clock File:TheWigglesMovie1369.jpg|Town Hall File:TheWigglesMovie1370.png|Wally crazy File:TheWigglesMovie1371.png|''"Oh, Funny, Wally!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1372.png|Dorothy and Wally walking to the bench File:TheWigglesMovie1373.jpg|Dorothy and Wally sitting on bench File:TheWigglesMovie1374.jpg|Wally falling asleep while Dorothy singing File:TheWigglesMovie1375.jpg|Scene 11: Day Dreaming File:TheWigglesMovie1376.png|Wally and the dancing magicians File:TheWigglesMovie1377.jpg|Wally, Leanne and Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1378.jpg|Magicians Edward, Leanne and Donna File:TheWigglesMovie1379.jpg|Wally and Edward File:TheWigglesMovie1380.jpg|''"Believe in yourself, Wally. Remember the magic chest."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1381.jpg|Wally on stage File:TheWigglesMovie1382.jpg|Wally and Leanne File:TheWigglesMovie1383.jpg|Dancing Magician Leanne Halloran File:TheWigglesMovie1384.jpg|Dancing Magician Edward Rooke File:TheWigglesMovie1385.jpg|Dancing Magician Donna Halloran File:TheWigglesMovie1386.jpg|Wally sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie1387.png|Dorothy waking Wally up File:TheWigglesMovie1388.png|Wally talking about the wand he took File:TheWigglesMovie1389.png|''"Maybe, just maybe..."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1390.jpg|''"I can win without the wand!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1391.png|''"If I win, I'll receive the Great Waldo's wand, which I could give to Greg!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1392.jpg|Town Hall clock striking 6 File:TheWigglesMovie1393.png|Wally feeling worried about not making to the Magic Competition File:TheWigglesMovie1394.jpg|''"There is a way."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1395.jpg|Dorothy putting her foot on the petal File:TheWigglesMovie1396.jpg|Tricycle handle File:TheWigglesMovie1397.jpg|Dorothy grabbing hold of handle File:TheWigglesMovie1398.jpg|Dorothy on Wally's tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1399.jpg|Tricycle wheel File:TheWigglesMovie1400.jpg|Dorothy and Wally riding on tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1401.png|A clay-mation hill File:TheWigglesMovie1402.jpg|Dorothy and Wally riding down the hill File:TheWigglesMovie1403.png|Claymation cows File:TheWigglesMovie1404.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and the claymation cows File:TheWigglesMovie1405.png|Dorothy and Wally in the Wiggle rainbow File:TheWigglesMovie1406.jpg|Dorothy and Wally exiting the Wiggle rainbow File:TheWigglesMovie1407.png|Dorothy and Wally on the tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1408.png|Dorothy and Wally seeing a limousine File:TheWigglesMovie1409.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1410.png|Tricycle wheel stopping File:TheWigglesMovie1411.png|Dorothy and Wally stopping the tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1412.jpg|Roland's limousine File:TheWigglesMovie1413.jpg|Roland in his limousine File:TheWigglesMovie1414.png|''"Drive on, James."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1415.png|Roland's logo on his limousine File:TheWigglesMovie1416.png|Dorothy and Wally riding off again File:TheWigglesMovie1417.png|Dorothy's feet riding the tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1418.png|Wally riding on the back of the tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1419.png|The road to the Magic Club File:TheWigglesMovie1420.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on the road File:TheWigglesMovie1421.jpg|The Magic Club File:TheWigglesMovie1422.png|Dorothy stopping the tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1423.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at the Magic Club File:TheWigglesMovie1424.png|Wally grabbing his bag File:TheWigglesMovie1425.png|Wally and Dorothy running to the Magic Club entrance File:TheWigglesMovie1426.png|Jimbo blocking their path File:TheWigglesMovie1427.jpg|Jimbo, Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1428.png|''"You're a juggler! YOU FIND A SPOT!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1429.jpg|Wally throwing his helmet to Jimbo File:TheWigglesMovie1430.jpg|Jimbo frowning File:TheWigglesMovie1431.jpg|The Magic Club Clock File:TheWigglesMovie1432.jpg|Wally at the Magic Club registration File:TheWigglesMovie1433.jpg|Magic Clerk Carolyn File:TheWigglesMovie1434.jpg|Wally signing in File:TheWigglesMovie1435.jpg|Cecil announcing that registration is closed File:TheWigglesMovie1436.png|A man and a woman entering the auditorium room File:TheWigglesMovie1437.png|Cecil surprised to see Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1438.jpg|Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1439.png|"Uncle Cecil, this is Dorothy." File:TheWigglesMovie1440.png|''"Hi."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1441.png|''"Hello, Dorothy."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1442.jpg|Dorothy's tail wiggling File:TheWigglesMovie1443.png|Dorothy's noticing her tail wiggling File:TheWigglesMovie1444.png|Cecil smiling File:TheWigglesMovie1445.png|''"I have discovered the key to being a good magician."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1446.png|Cecil talking to Wally about the competition File:TheWigglesMovie1447.png|''"Nah!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1448.png|Dorothy and Wally entering backstage File:TheWigglesMovie1449.jpg|Cecil and Carolyn File:TheWigglesMovie1450.png|Carolyn staring at Cecil The Magic Competition File:TheWigglesMovie1451.png|The Wiggles carrying presents File:TheWigglesMovie1452.jpg|Captain and the pirates carrying birthday items File:TheWigglesMovie1453.jpg|Henry and the underwater big band File:TheWigglesMovie1454.jpg|Henry carrying presents File:TheWigglesMovie1455.png|Wags picking up the presents File:TheWigglesMovie1456.jpg|Wags carrying presents File:TheWigglesMovie1457.png|Wags leaving his house File:TheWigglesMovie1458.png|Meaghan and Jessica File:TheWigglesMovie1459.png|Anthony and Shanna File:TheWigglesMovie1460.png|Sian and Amy File:TheWigglesMovie1461.png|Caitlin and Sophie File:TheWigglesMovie1462.jpg|Mrs. Bingle carrying food File:TheWigglesMovie1463.jpg|A magician's magic bag File:TheWigglesMovie1464.jpg|Harold the Unbelievable File:TheWigglesMovie1465.png|''"You're next, Harold."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1466.png|Harold leaving backstage File:TheWigglesMovie1467.jpg|Roland, Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1468.png|Roland laughing while leaving File:TheWigglesMovie1469.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in backstage File:TheWigglesMovie1470.png|Wally talking to Dorothy about Roland File:TheWigglesMovie1471.png|''"Remember the magic chest."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1472.jpg|''"Remember the..the magic chest!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1473.png|''"Now I get it!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1474.png|Dorothy and Wally moving in boxes File:TheWigglesMovie1475.png|''"Waldo the Magnificent's chest."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1476.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's chest File:TheWigglesMovie1477.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's chest File:TheWigglesMovie1478.png|Wally throwing items from the chest File:TheWigglesMovie1479.jpg|Wally holding a rubber chicken File:TheWigglesMovie1480.png|Wally talking about Waldo's suit File:TheWigglesMovie1481.png|''"It's still here somewhere."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1482.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's hat File:TheWigglesMovie1483.jpg|Wally wearing Waldo's hat File:TheWigglesMovie1484.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's outfit File:TheWigglesMovie1485.png|''"Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1486.jpg|Wally pulling Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet File:TheWigglesMovie1487.png|Dorothy, Wally and the cloth File:TheWigglesMovie1488.png|Wally pulling off the dusty cloth while Dorothy sneezes. File:TheWigglesMovie1489.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet File:TheWigglesMovie1490.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet File:TheWigglesMovie1491.jpg|The Wiggles in circus tent File:TheWigglesMovie1492.png|''"Think, guys, think!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1493.png|The Wiggles trying to think File:TheWigglesMovie1494.png|''"Any ideas?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1495.png|''"Nothing."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1496.png|''"Nope."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1497.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesMovie1498.png|''"Nothing to do but"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1499.png|''"wait."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1500.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and his brand-new magician outfit File:TheWigglesMovie1501.png|Dorothy, Wally and Roland File:TheWigglesMovie1502.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Roland and Jimbo File:TheWigglesMovie1503.png|''"Wally. You're last. You can watch Roland from side stage."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1504.png|''"You look absolutely stunning, Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1505.jpg|Wally and his brand-new cape File:TheWigglesMovie1506.jpg|The Magic Club Competition File:TheWigglesMovie1507.jpg|Roland in the magic Club competition File:TheWigglesMovie1508.jpg|Roland and Leanne Halloran File:TheWigglesMovie1509.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club judges File:TheWigglesMovie1510.jpg|Scores 9-9-9 File:TheWigglesMovie1511.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club Judges holding scores File:TheWigglesMovie1512.jpg|Greg and Anthony the Magic Club judges File:TheWigglesMovie1513.jpg|''"What a superb performance by Roland the Remarkable."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1514.jpg|Roland bowing File:TheWigglesMovie1515.jpg|Wally and Dorothy on stage File:TheWigglesMovie1516.png|''"I believe in myself."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1517.png|Cecil introducing Wally the Great File:TheWigglesMovie1518.jpg|The audience File:TheWigglesMovie1519.jpg|Wally in his brand-new magician outfit File:TheWigglesMovie1520.jpg|Wally and the audience File:TheWigglesMovie1521.png|Wally on stage File:TheWigglesMovie1522.png|Roland watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie1523.png|Wally on stage File:TheWigglesMovie1524.png|Wally taking out two rings File:TheWigglesMovie1525.jpg|Wally and the two rings File:TheWigglesMovie1526.png|Wally doing a two-ring act File:TheWigglesMovie1527.jpg|Wally in the Magic Club Competition File:TheWigglesMovie1528.png|The audience applauding File:TheWigglesMovie1529.jpg|Wally performing his magic File:TheWigglesMovie1530.png|Wally taking out a bucket File:TheWigglesMovie1531.png|Wally holding a bucket File:TheWigglesMovie1532.png|Cecil and the judges watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie1533.png|Wally taking out a cup of liquid File:TheWigglesMovie1534.jpg|Wally pouring in liquid in the bucket File:TheWigglesMovie1535.png|Wally putting the liquid cup down File:TheWigglesMovie1536.png|Wally performing a glitter trick File:TheWigglesMovie1537.jpg|Wally throwing glitter File:TheWigglesMovie1538.jpg|The Glitter File:TheWigglesMovie1539.jpg|The audience and the glitter File:TheWigglesMovie1540.png|The audience applauding File:TheWigglesMovie1541.png|Roland amazed File:TheWigglesMovie1542.png|Cecil and the judges clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1543.png|Wally pulling off the cloth File:TheWigglesMovie1544.jpg|Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet File:TheWigglesMovie1545.jpg|Wally performing his cabinet trick File:TheWigglesMovie1546.png|Wally turning the cabinet around File:TheWigglesMovie1547.png|The cabinet on stage File:TheWigglesMovie1548.png|Wally opening up the cabinet's doors File:TheWigglesMovie1549.jpg|Wally showing cabinet empty inside File:TheWigglesMovie1550.png|Wally closing up the cabinet's doors File:TheWigglesMovie1551.png|Wally performing his cabinet trick File:TheWigglesMovie1552.png|Wally reopening the cabinet's doors File:TheWigglesMovie1553.jpg|Blue sky footage in the cabinet File:TheWigglesMovie1554.jpg|Magic flowers File:TheWigglesMovie1555.png|Cecil and the judges amazed File:TheWigglesMovie1556.jpg|The audience and magic flowers File:TheWigglesMovie1557.png|The audience watching the magic flowers File:TheWigglesMovie1558.png|The audience watching the magic flowers File:TheWigglesMovie1559.png|Wally going back to the cabinet File:TheWigglesMovie1560.png|Wally re-closing the cabinet's doors File:TheWigglesMovie1561.png|Wally holding up his cape File:TheWigglesMovie1562.png|Roland watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie1563.png|Everybody watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie1564.jpg|''"Ta-da!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1565.png|Everybody seeing Dorothy on stage File:TheWigglesMovie1566.png|Everybody clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1567.png|An old man with glasses in the audience clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1568.png|Dorothy giggling File:TheWigglesMovie1569.png|Wally taking out a bouquet of flowers File:TheWigglesMovie1570.png|The flowers falling off File:TheWigglesMovie1571.png|Wally and Dorothy frowning File:TheWigglesMovie1572.png|Wally smelling File:TheWigglesMovie1573.png|Wally adding roses on the green leaves File:TheWigglesMovie1574.png|Everybody clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1575.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and a bouquet of roses File:TheWigglesMovie1576.jpg|Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1577.jpg|Dorothy and Wally bowing File:TheWigglesMovie1578.png|The judges holding the score boards File:TheWigglesMovie1579.jpg|Scores 9-9-10 File:TheWigglesMovie1580.png|Wally feeling surprised while seeing the score boards File:TheWigglesMovie1581.png|Cecil and the judges showing the audience their score boards File:TheWigglesMovie1582.png|The audience cheering while seeing the score boards File:TheWigglesMovie1583.png|Dorothy congratulating Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1584.png|Cecil, the judges and Waldo's wand File:TheWigglesMovie1585.jpg|Magic Club Judge Greg File:TheWigglesMovie1586.png|Roland surprised File:TheWigglesMovie1587.jpg|Cecil, Dorothy and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1588.jpg|Cecil holding Waldo's wand File:TheWigglesMovie1589.png|Everybody clapping and cheering File:TheWigglesMovie1590.png|Cecil congratulating Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1591.png|Cecil giving Wally the new wand File:TheWigglesMovie1592.jpg|Wally and Cecil giving handshakes File:TheWigglesMovie1593.png|Cecil talking about Wally's circus tent performance File:TheWigglesMovie1594.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo's wand File:TheWigglesMovie1595.png|''"See ya, Uncle."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1596.png|Wally and Dorothy leaving the Magic Club Dorothy's Party File:TheWigglesMovie1597.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group File:TheWigglesMovie1598.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1599.png|Dorothy and Wally getting off his tricycle File:TheWigglesMovie1600.jpg|Dorothy and Wigglehouse Door File:TheWigglesMovie1601.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Wigglehouse door File:TheWigglesMovie1602.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on Wigglehouse lawn File:TheWigglesMovie1603.png|''"Likely story."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1604.png|''"But she is."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1605.png|''"Yes, and I'm a talking door."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1606.png|''"Very well."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1607.jpg|''"What's Jeff's favorite food?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1608.jpg|''"Don't you mean what's Jeff's favorite sport?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1609.png|''"Isn't that what I said?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1610.jpg|''"It's sleeping."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1611.jpg|''"What's Dorothy's favorite food?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1612.jpg|''"Roses!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1613.png|Dorothy and Wally watching with interest File:TheWigglesMovie1614.png|Dorothy, Wally and Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1615.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1616.png|Dorothy and Wally entering Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1617.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesMovie1618.jpg|Dorothy opening Jeff's bedroom door File:TheWigglesMovie1619.jpg|Dorothy opening Greg's bedroom door File:TheWigglesMovie1620.jpg|Dorothy opening Anthony's bedroom door File:TheWigglesMovie1621.jpg|Dorothy opening Murray's bedroom door File:TheWigglesMovie1622.png|Wally opening Anthony's bedroom door File:TheWigglesMovie1623.png|''"There's nobody here."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1624.png|''"I could have told you that!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1625.png|''"Gee, what a birthday this has been."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1626.png|''"Cheer up, Dorothy. Hey, let's go to the celebration!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1627.jpg|Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1628.png|''"There'll be music"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1629.jpg|''"and dancing."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1630.png|Dorothy sitting sadly on the yellow beanbag File:TheWigglesMovie1631.png|''"It'll be great fun!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1632.jpg|''"No, I don't think so, Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1633.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie1634.jpg|Greg and Anthony sad File:TheWigglesMovie1635.png|''"Looks like this surprise party is turning into a disaster."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1636.jpg|''"We'll just have to put it off for another dinosaur year."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1637.png|Everyone feeling sad File:TheWigglesMovie1638.png|Everyone leaving File:TheWigglesMovie1639.jpg|Jimbo, Cecil and Roland File:TheWigglesMovie1640.jpg|''"It's Cecil from the Magic Club!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1641.jpg|Cecil feeling exhausted File:TheWigglesMovie1642.png|''"I'm afraid we've had to cancel the party."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1643.png|''"Oh, dear. What a shame!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1644.png|''"Never mind, you pack up."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1645.png|''"I'll wait here for Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1646.png|''"WALLY?!?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1647.png|Everyone feeling shocked after hearing Cecil saying Wally's name File:TheWigglesMovie1648.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving in the circus tent File:TheWigglesMovie1649.jpg|''"Hey everyone, look who it is!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1650.png|Scene 13: Surprise! File:TheWigglesMovie1651.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" File:TheWigglesMovie1652.png|''"Dorothy the Dinosaur"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1653.jpg|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie1654.jpg|Dorothy and Cecil File:TheWigglesMovie1655.jpg|''"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1657.png|''"She's my favorite dinosaur"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1658.png|''"Ta, ta, ta"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1659.png|Everyone clapping for Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1660.jpg|''"Who me? This is for me?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1661.jpg|''"I've thought you've forgotten it was my birthday."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1662.jpg|''"No, Dorothy. We were just trying to keep the party a surprise."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1663.jpg|''"Dorothy, I've been so worried about you. I couldn't eat!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1664.jpg|Anthony eating apple File:TheWigglesMovie1665.jpg|''"Dorothy, I'm so excited to see you, I can't sleep!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1666.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:TheWigglesMovie1667.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:TheWigglesMovie1668.jpg|Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1669.jpg|Wally, Cecil and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie1670.jpg|''"Hi, Wally!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1671.jpg|Wally greeting the Wiggles File:TheWigglesMovie1672.jpg|Wally and Jimbo File:TheWigglesMovie1673.png|''"Greg, you know that, Magic wand of yours?"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1674.jpg|''"Yes, Wally."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1675.jpg|''"I broke it."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1676.png|Greg noticing his magic wand's broken pieces File:TheWigglesMovie1677.png|''"But..."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1678.jpg|''"I'd like you to have this instead."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1679.jpg|Greg holding Waldo's wand File:TheWigglesMovie1680.jpg|Wally, Greg and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1681.jpg|Captain, Murray and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1682.png|Jimbo, Wally, Greg and Henry File:TheWigglesMovie1683.png|''"Argh!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1684.png|''"Argh!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1685.jpg|Greg, Wally and Waldo's wand File:TheWigglesMovie1686.png|''"I've got a lot of other magic wands."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1687.png|''"I'd like you to keep this because every time you look at it,"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1688.png|''"you'll think of the good things you've done for your new friends."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1689.png|Greg, Jeff and Henry clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1690.jpg|Everybody clapping File:TheWigglesMovie1691.jpg|''"Come on, everybody..."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1691B.png|''"Let's party!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1692.jpg|''"Let's eat!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1693.jpg|Wally and Roland giving a hi-5 File:TheWigglesMovie1694.jpg|Jimbo holding Waldo's wand File:TheWigglesMovie1695.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1696.jpg|Emma File:TheWigglesMovie1697.jpg|Clare File:TheWigglesMovie1698.jpg|Madeleine File:TheWigglesMovie1699.jpg|Bradley File:TheWigglesMovie1700.png|Everybody dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1701.jpg|"Let's have a party" File:TheWigglesMovie1702.jpg|''"Let's have a party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1703.png|''"Dorothy's party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1704.png|''"Dorothy's party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1705.png|''"We like to party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1706.png|''"We like to party now"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1707.jpg|Michelle File:TheWigglesMovie1708.png|''"Wow!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1709.png|Greg singing about fruit salad to eat at the party File:TheWigglesMovie1710.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1711.png|''"Hot potatoes"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1712.png|''"Mashed banana, too"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1713.jpg|Sian File:TheWigglesMovie1714.jpg|Cameron File:TheWigglesMovie1715.png|''"Let's have a party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1716.jpg|''"Let's have a party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1717.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1718.png|''"Dorothy's party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1719.png|''"Dorothy's party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1720.jpg|''"We like to party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1721.jpg|Greg and Henry File:TheWigglesMovie1722.png|''"We like to party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1723.jpg|Greg File:TheWigglesMovie1724.jpg|Murray File:TheWigglesMovie1725.png|"Wow!" File:TheWigglesMovie1726.jpg|''"I'm doing my magic tricks here at the party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1727.jpg|Pirate Blake File:TheWigglesMovie1728.jpg|Henry and Cie Jai File:TheWigglesMovie1729.png|''"Alakazam!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1730.jpg|''"Alakaboom!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1731.png|''"Wiggle, wiggle!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1732.png|Wally dancing File:TheWigglesMovie1733.jpg|Pirate Cie Jai File:TheWigglesMovie1734.png|Blake, Greg and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1735.jpg|Wags File:TheWigglesMovie1736.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie1737.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1738.png|Jeff and Dorothy File:TheWigglesMovie1739.jpg|Henry in circus tent File:TheWigglesMovie1740.jpg|Henry and Wally File:TheWigglesMovie1741.png|Sian and Catlin File:TheWigglesMovie1742.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesMovie1743.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Early Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesMovie1744.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:TheWigglesMovie1745.jpg|Amy File:TheWigglesMovie1746.jpg|Pirate Craig File:TheWigglesMovie1747.jpg|Greg and Cecil File:TheWigglesMovie1748.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie1749.png|Greg doing the pirate dance File:TheWigglesMovie1750.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesMovie1751.jpg|Captain and Henry File:TheWigglesMovie1752.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:TheWigglesMovie1753.jpg|Sophie File:TheWigglesMovie1754.jpg|Larissa File:TheWigglesMovie1755.jpg|''"Let's have a party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1756.jpg|''"Dorothy's party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1757.jpg|Jeff and Captain File:TheWigglesMovie1758.png|''"We like to party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1759.jpg|Captain and Clare File:TheWigglesMovie1760.png|Emma and Mrs. Bingle File:TheWigglesMovie1761.png|''"We're running at the party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1762.jpg|Alissa running File:TheWigglesMovie1763.jpg|Roland and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie1764.png|Murray and Captain File:TheWigglesMovie1765.png|''"We're hopping at the party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1766.jpg|''"We're jumping at the party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1767.png|''"We're clapping at the party"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1768.jpg|Wags barking File:TheWigglesMovie1769.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group File:TheWigglesMovie1770.jpg|Henry and Wags File:TheWigglesMovie1771.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots File:TheWigglesMovie1772.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:TheWigglesMovie1773.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:TheWigglesMovie1774.png|Everybody barking along File:TheWigglesMovie1775.jpg|The balloons in the circus tent File:TheWigglesMovie1776.jpg|''"I'm riding at the party."'' File:TheWigglesMovie1777.jpg|Wags and Roland File:TheWigglesMovie1778.png|Wally, Wags, Roland and Murray File:TheWigglesMovie1779.png|''"I'm dancing at the party!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1780.jpg|Everybody throwing balloons at Dorothy's birthday party. End Credits File:TheWigglesMovie1781.png|The Big Red Car parked outside the circus tent at night File:TheWigglesMovie1782.png|The Wiggles Logo in firework form TheWigglesMovieEndCredits.png|Scene 14: End Credits TheWigglesMovieSupportingCastCredits.png| TheWigglesMovieSupportingCastCredits2.png| TheWigglesMovieMusicianCredits.png|Musician Credits TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits.png|Crew Credits TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits2.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits3.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits4.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits5.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits6.png| TheWigglesMovieCrewCredits7.png| TheWigglesMovieSongCredits.png|Song Credits TheWigglesMovieSongCredits2.png| TheWigglesMovieSongCredits3.png| TheWigglesMovieSongCredits4.png| WigglyMedley.png|Wiggly Medley Credits TheWigglesMovieSpecialThanksCredits.png|Special Thanks Credits TheWigglesMovieLocationsCredits.png|Locations, Studios and Dolby Digital Credits TheWigglesMovieCreditsEndboard.png|Credits Endboard HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG|HIT Entertainment Logo (located on Magical Adventure! plus Wiggle Time) Alternate Titles and Shots DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovieExtendedShot.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in extended shot from the trailer MagicalAdventureAWigglyMovietitlecard.jpg|US Title: "Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie" Dorothy27sMagicalBirthday.jpg|Teaser US Title: "Dorothy's Magical Birthday" The Premiere File:MargaretPomeranz.jpg|Margaret Pomeranz File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere1.png|Hoyts Cinema Sydney where the Movie premiered File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere2.jpg|The audience at the Movie Premiere File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere3.png|Wags the Dog at the Movie Premiere File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere4.jpg|A Carousel ride at the Movie Premiere File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere5.png|A Balloon Dorothy at the Movie Premiere File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere6.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Movie Premiere File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere7.png|The Wiggles Movie Premiere Clip File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere8.png|Kid's Post Premiere Interview's File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere9.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere10.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere11.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere12.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere13.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere14.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere15.jpg File:TheWigglesMoviePremiere16.jpg File:TheWigglesMovieTrailerCredits.png|Trailer credits TheWigglesMovieRedRoosterTVAd.png|Red Rooster TV ad of finger puppets Category:Galleries Category:The Wiggles Category:The Wiggles Movie